


Good medicine 2

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Good medicine". </p>
<p>Marco and Erik are together for over a year now when the blond has to go back to the hospital for another surgery. How did their relationship develop during the last months and what will time tell them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The return.

**Author's Note:**

> My dear readers,
> 
> "Doctor Erik" and "student Marco" didn't leave me alone ever since I had finished 'Good medicine'. That's why I decided to write a sequel, set about a year after the first story. 
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy the fic, feedback is always very welcome. I will explain the plot of the first part so you don't need to read it beforehand. 
> 
> My friend Blue_Night will do the beta again, thank you so much for your support, sweetie.

Marco had stopped talking and that was never a good sign.

The blond student who actually wasn’t a student anymore after he had passed his exams, lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling.    
   
„You’re scared,“ Erik stated the obvious. He had just come home from another shift in the hospital he had started to work again at, after they had returned from their trip abroad.    
   
Over a year had went by since Marco had fallen down from his mountain bike, breaking his leg in a compound fracture, several complications occurring afterwards. But in the end, he had not only won the heart of the doctor who had taken care of him, he had also learned to walk again, able to finish his sport studies.   
   
And now he was only weeks apart from starting his first job with his beloved football club. He couldn’t wait to join them, to earn his own money, to be a part of the daily working life.   
   
But first, he had to get rid of the damn metal that still stuck in his bone. He would have to go to the hospital the next day so that the doctors could free him from the plate and screws they had fixed his leg with.    
   
„It won’t be that bad this time, babe,“ Erik tried to reassure him, „it’s just a small surgery, we will remove the metal and then you're almost brand-new.“ He tried to sound jokingly but, it didn’t have the desired effect upon his boyfriend.    
   
„I don’t want to lie in a hospital bed again!“ Marco finally stated, the memories of his long time in the clinic with all the setbacks vividly in his mind. „I don’t want to feel the same pain and I don’t want to go through the rehab another time.“

Normally, he wasn’t the complaining type of guy but this evening, he let his worries out and Erik was relieved that he did, not keeping them to himself.    
   
„Let me have a look at your leg,“ he said, gently, and Marco pulled his sweatpants up, presenting the scars that were still clearly visible.    
   
The doctor took Marco’s leg in his lap and mirrored the lines of the scars carefully with his fingertips. „We will have to make a cut here and here,“ he explained, „but it won’t take long. The bone has healed superb, you should be able to stand up only hours afterwards.“    

„No showers together with you?“ The blond pouted, finally smiling a little bit. „I hoped that you would take care of me like you have done last year.“ Back then, they had had sex for the first time after Erik had helped him in the bathroom.    
   
„Oh, I will, don’t worry,“ Erik assured him, „and I can already start now.“ He tugged the socks from Marco’s feet, „what about a foot massage to help you to relax?“    
   
„Yes, please,“ the blond sighed, closing his eyes while his boyfriend indulged his feet, rubbing and pressing all the sensitive spots there, easing Marco’s tension. „You always know where to stroke me,“ Marco murmured, savoring each and every one of Erik’s caresses. „You should get a diploma for foot massages.“    
   
￼„Did I tell you that I have another diploma?“ Erik breathed, his fingers slowly crawling up Marco’s leg. „I earned it for driving my boyfriend crazy“.    
   
„Well, I guess that you didn’t pass the final exam, you have to repeat it, I’m sorry,“ Marco gave back, pulling Erik in for a passionate kiss. 

 

***   

 

Ever since Marco had moved in with Erik, they had never get tired of making love and sharing intimate moments with each other.    
   
Erik was a skilled lover and Marco had learned a lot from him, therefore, Erik had mentioned the ‚diploma‘ for a good reason although he had meant it as a joke. He really was able to drive Marco crazy within the blink of an eye, only with a tantalizing gaze or a certain stroke.    
   
And this evening, he was determined to show the blond all the love and desire he felt for him, indulging him before he had to go to the hospital.    
   
He lifted Marco from the sofa, carrying him in his arms to the bedroom. „Hey, I’m still able to walk at least for some hours,“ the blond protested, but only halfheartedly. He loved it to be protected by his boyfriend and he flung his arm around Erik’s neck to give him support.   
   
„I’m only practicing,“ Erik replied. He would take two weeks off from his job after Marco would be released from the hospital to look after him. He would cook for his boyfriend, help him going to the toilet or to taking a shower. „ _In good days and in bad,_ “ he said to himself while he placed the love of his life gently upon the mattress in their bedroom.    
   
Not long ago, his life had been a complete mess, after he had lost his first boyfriend, Jonas, in a horrible car accident where he himself had gotten wounded severely. He had never believed that he would be able to love again - until he had met Marco. And as much as he had healed Marco’s body, as much had Marco healed his soul.    
   
   
***   
   
   
Erik’s flat wasn’t large but, it was their love nest and they enjoyed every minute they could spend there, alone or with some friends. Mario, the physiotherapist who had become a close friend of Marco, and his girlfriend Ann-Kathrin were sometimes coming over to them to have dinner, as well as Doctor Bender and his wife Simone.    
   
They lived a happy, carefree life and therefore, Marco’s surgery hang over him like the sword of Damocles all the more. He put the dark thoughts aside, focusing on his boyfriend who still stood in front of the bed, burning him with his aroused gaze. „What do I do with you now?“ Erik murmured, „shall I give you a massage?“   
   
The blond moaned softly by the promising outlook. „Yes, please,“ he stated, tossing his shirt aside. Erik could do miracles with his hands and he was always eager to feel them upon his body, no matter on which part.    
￼   
Erik brought the massage oil from the adjoining bathroom where it was usually stored right next to the lube. Marco remembered vividly the first time Erik had made love to him, so carefully and tenderly. They didn’t use condoms, both entrusting and loving each other enough to not even consider cheating on the other one.    
   
„Lay onto your stomach,“ the physician said, his voice soft, while he rubbed the oil between his palms to warm it before he massaged Marco’s shoulders and his neck, his back and his flanks, down to his tailbone.    
   
„That’s so good,“ the blond fancied, finally forgetting about the next day, „don’t stop, please, Erik.“ Clever fingers found the spot where he especially needed the treatment and soon, Marco felt relaxed and at ease.    
   
„Turn around,“ Erik ordered gently, quickly undressing his own shirt to let Marco savor the sight of his trained, naked chest.    
   
„You’re so damn sexy,“ the blond gasped, his eyes traveling over the brunet's body. Erik straddled him to caress his frontside, his chest, the abs, the belly button and his sensitive nipples. „Awww,“ Marco wriggled on the mattress because Erik knew exactly how he had to stroke the rosy knobs, his fingers still slick from the oil.    
   
„Come on, get the pants off,“ Erik breathed, his fingers slipping into Marco’s sweatpants and stripping them down, „I need to feel more of you.“ The blond’s dick was hard by now, the contour outlined against the fabric of his briefs. However, Erik didn’t undress him completely, he straddled Marco again, pressing his own groin down to create some friction. Marco hadn’t even realized that Erik had got rid of his trousers, as well, now holding his wrists on the mattress and just moving his hips.   
   
„That’s unfair!“ Marco panted, in the need to sense more but, Erik shook his head with a wink.   
   
„We’ll take our time tonight, I don’t want it to be over too soon,“ the brunet whispered. He bent over Marco to kiss him thoroughly, his tongue slipping in the blond’s mouth, the tip stroking every spot within reach.    
   
„You’re right,“ Marco answered, burying his hands in Erik’s soft hair to hold him close while their tongues met another time, deep in their mouths. Kissing Erik was wonderful, Marco thought, lying everything in the kiss, getting lost in the intimacy, until his manhood reminded him that it was still there, as well.    
   
„Briefs off,“ the blond gasped, struggling to rise his hips with Erik still sitting upon him but in the end, he succeeded, throwing the garment carelessly aside.    
   
„That’s one beautiful dick,“ Erik admired with an intense look at this naked boyfriend because he had turned out to be very talkative in bed.    
   
„It needs you,“ Marco replied, underlining his words with a slight whimper. „ _I_ need you,“ he added, wistfully.   
   
„I know,“ Erik said, „and I need you, too.“ Then, he used his lips for another purpose than talking of kissing, crawling deeper and enclosing Marco’s hard length with his mouth. After more than a year, the physician knew the sensitive spots of his boyfriend by heart but, he didn’t stimulate them, instead, he teased his boyfriend to prolong his ecstasy.

„You’re driving me crazy,“ Marco panted while Erik sucked gently at him.   
   
„I guess I passed my exam, then,“ Erik whispered, letting go of Marco’s dick just to grab the lube from the nightstand.    
   
„Yes, take me,“ Marco pleaded aroused but, to his disappointment, Erik shook his head. Then, he spread the cool liquid on the blond’s rock-hard length, straddling him afterwards. „God, Erik,“ Marco groaned while his boyfriend took his manhood in his hand, guiding it between his butt cheeks.    
   
„Slowly,“ Erik begged, due to the lack of preparation and Marco supported his hips with his hands, until the young doctor was able to relax enough to let him in.    
   
The blond had been inside of his boyfriend countless times but each and every encounter felt like pure heaven. „Can I?“ he asked out of breath and after Erik’s nod, he started to thrust upwards in a careful pace.    
   
They kept moving against each other for one or two minutes until Erik shifted his weight, bending forward to kiss his gentle lover. However, when he suddenly groaned, it wasn’t a moan of pleasure but, one of sharp pain spreading out from his pelvis that he had broken in the car accident years ago.    
   
„Are you okay?“ Marco asked worried because the incident had happened already a few times while they had been making love.    
   
„Yes, go on, please,“ Erik confirmed, the pain fading away as quickly as it had occurred.    
   
„Should we change positions?“ the blond persisted but, Erik shrugged, riding him in earnest now, soft moans fleeing from his lips while he chased his release. Marco felt Erik’s tight walls and his rising ecstasy, thrusting deep into him. He loved it when he could top from the bottom, witnessing Erik’s path to satisfaction so closely.    
   
Marco held back, watching his boyfriend, noticing exactly the moment when Erik was caught by his height. The physician came with a loud moan, this time one of absolute bliss, and Marco followed him over the edge just one push later.

„Erik, babe,“ he gasped, filling his boyfriend with his seed. His orgasm washed over him forcefully and he panted until he had given the last drop, tugging Erik in his arms afterwards.    
   
The young doctor released him cautiously before he snuggled against Marco, still out of breath. „Thank you, babe,“ the blond whispered, running his hand over Erik’s chest. They didn’t say anything for some moments, just lying there in each others arms, until Marco dared to utter what had concerned him for a while now.  
   
„You should let examine yourself, darling,“ he whispered, „I know that you have issues with your pelvis.“    
   
„Not now,“ Erik shrugged another time, „it’s you who is important. I will have someone to look at me after you have recovered.“    
￼   
„Promise me?“ Marco asked tenderly, kissing Erik with soft lips.    
   
„Yes, I promise,“ Erik said. Then, his view fell upon Marco’s bag - the one he had already packed to go to the hospital the next day.    
   
The blond’s gaze followed him and he pressed himself closer to Erik as if he wanted to crawl under his skin, forgetting about the metal that still stuck underneath his own.


	2. The answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, thank you so much for your warm 'welcome'! This sequel is very close to my heart and your feedback means a lot to me. :-)
> 
> Here's the next chapter, please, enjoy it. Thank you Blue_Night for beta'ing it again. :-)

„Shit, that hurts!“

It was the next day but, it hadn’t been Marco who had cursed these words - in fact, it had been Erik. The blond darted out of the bedroom, stopping to put the last of his belongings into the bag for the hospital. Instead, he ran straight into the living room where he had heard his boyfriend, scared that he might have issues with his pelvis again.

„What’s wrong, babe?“ he asked mixed-up, looking at Erik who was jumping on one leg, holding the foot of his other leg in his hand.

„I bumped my little toe at the doorframe,“ the doctor hissed through gritted teeth, and Marco let out a relieved puff, making a mental note that he had to urge Erik to go and see a doctor himself.

„Come on, sit on the sofa,“ the blond suggested gently, „let me have a look at it.“ Erik hobbled over to the couch and fell down on it, grimacing. Marco stared at Erik’s foot while the physician put the sock away, revealing his toe that already was swollen. „Do you think it’s broken?“ Marco asked, „we can postpone my...“

„No!“ Erik shook his head, „we’ll drive to the hospital now, it’s just sprained.“

„I have told you oftentimes enough that you should wear house shoes,“ Marco meant, pointing at his own feet that stuck in plushy slippers, „then it wouldn’t have happened.“

„Yes, mom,“ Erik grinned, earning a punch from his boyfriend.

Marco chuckled but then, he got serious again. „How long do I have to stay in the hospital, what do you think? I will miss all of this here.“ He looked around in the flat that had also become his home in the last year. After he had been released from the rehab ward, a few weeks after his horrible accident, he had practically moved in with Erik, and when the young doctor had suggested that he should bring his remaining stuff over, he had been surprised that there had almost been nothing left.

„A week,“ Erik said softly, „it will pass quicker than you might think now.“

„It’s still too long,“ Marco complained before he finally grabbed his bag. „We should go now, Doctor Klopp is probably waiting for us.“

„Yes, he is,“ Erik confirmed after a quick look at his watch, „we will do some tests with you before the surgery tomorrow.“

The blond screwed up his face. „Are needles involved?“ he wanted to know, his thoughts drifting back to the day shortly after his first treatment in the hospital, when Erik had had to replace the cannula in his hand, caressing his palm afterwards and sending shivers down Marco’s spine.

„Mhm,“ Erik replied, „but I will take care of it, all right?“

His boyfriend managed a honest smile. „Then I feel reassured, babe.“

Both put on their shoes and jackets and Marco threw one final look over his shoulder, leaving their flat with a heartfelt sigh.

 

***

 

„Marco!“ The cheerful voice of his friend and physiotherapist Mario sounded through the hallway of the hospital, making the blond feel better in an instant. He loved Erik and he was more than grateful for his presence and his support but sometimes, he also needed a close friend.

They embraced each other and Marco calmed down slightly. Erik had been right, everything would turn out well in the end, he was apparently in best hands. „How are you doing, are you nervous?“ Mario wanted to know, empathetically, guiding Marco down the hallway after he had welcomed Erik, as well.

„To be honest: yes,“ the blond answered, „but I guess that’s normal.“

„It is,“ Mario reassured him, opening the door to a room at the end of the hallway. „Here, we have prepared this one for you,“ he stated, „I hope that it is okay.“

Marco barely had eyes for his surrounding but, he had to admit that the room was rather cozy, large and with a second bed in it. „If you want Erik to stay with you?“ the physiotherapist said shyly.

„Sure!“ Marco answered, well noticing that a proud smile darted over Erik’s face. He also knew that the doctors made an exception from a rule for him and he was thankful for it. „But, why are you here, don’t you have to work?“

„Lunch break,“ Mario replied, lifting a small box he held in his hands, apparently with his snack in it, „Ann-Kathrin prepared some food for me“. He beamed all over his face by the mentioning of his girlfriend and Marco mirrored his smile, the joy of the younger one having an infectious effect.

„Do you want to eat it here?“ Marco suggested because his room also had a little table and some chairs.

„With pleasure,“ Mario gave back, already sitting down.

„I’ll leave you alone for a while,“ Erik said, giving Marco a quick peck. Obviously, he had sensed that some time on their own would do the two friends good.

„Thank you,“ Marco answered with tenderness while he returned the kiss, well-knowing that he could show his affection in Mario’s presence. Erik stroked quickly over his arm before he left.

 

***

 

„Are you happy with him?“ Mario wanted to know between two bites from his lunch, wiping over his mouth and looking at his friend, expectantly.

„And how,“ Marco smiled, „if my accident happened for a reason, then because I met Erik.“

„Have you ever considered getting engaged?“ Mario had stopped eating for a moment, his question uttered with sobriety.

„W.... what?“ Marco stuttered because he hadn’t even considered marrying so far. But the thought wasn’t as frightening as he had thought, he recognized stunned. Before he could muse about Mario’s question, the shorter one continued, unable to hold back any longer.

„Because I will propose to Ann-Kathrin!“ Mario exclaimed, „what do you think?“

„Whoa,“ Marco said astonished, „that’s great news! But are you really sure? You are together now for...“  
  
„...eleven months, ten days and...“, Mario looked at his watch, „twenty hours.“ He showed his friend his blinding smile, one of pure bliss.

„I’t good to see you that happy,“ the blond said, „and if you are sure, why don’t you take your luck? Although I’m quite sure that I know her answer already.“ He winked at Mario whose smile seemed to brighten even more.

„Do you think so? I have already planned the way I want to ask her,“ he stated secretly, „I will...“

A firm knock at the door interrupted them and a second later, the door was opened. „Look whom we have here,“ Doctor Klopp exclaimed, Erik and Ann-Kathrin in tow. „How are you doing, Marco?“ After the blond had welcomed Mario’s girlfriend, Doctor Klopp embraced his patient fatherly. During the last year, he had seen the couple oftentimes. Erik was like a son to him after he had lost his own and he seemed to have adopted Marco, too - probably because his son had wanted to study sports, just like the blond had done.

Mario winked at his girlfriend and Ann-Kathrin winked back, before the physiotherapist gazed at Marco, placing his finger upon his lip to tell him that he shouldn’t reveal anything about their conversation. Marco nodded, lifting his thumb. But then, he concentrated on Doctor Klopp again.

„Are you ready for a little examination?“ the tall physician stated, „we need to check your lung and heart and take some blood from you before the surgery. Papa will do an X-ray of you leg and Mats will talk to you about the narcosis later. I guess that Erik can explain you the procedure. If he hadn’t already done so.“

„I did,“ Erik nodded, „can you come with me?“ he asked Marco and now, the blond could hear the doctor in him, a wave of memories hitting him.

„My lunch break is over anyway,“ Mario hastened to say, grabbing his box. „Thank you, darling, for the delicious food.“ He gave his girlfriend a chaste kiss and ducked away under Doctor Klopp’s strict but also amused gaze. „We’ll continue later,“ he murmured into the direction of Marco.

„Yes, we’ll do,“ the blond stated before he followed Erik, down the hallway and into an examination room.

„Can you please lie down here?“ Erik asked, pointing at a cot. Marco obeyed, watching how Erik washed his hands and put on gloves. The physician gifted his boyfriend - _or was he more his patient right now?_ \- with an encouraging smile while he prepared everything.

„Why do they let you examine me?“ the blond suddenly asked, uttering the thought that had come up to his mind already several times.

„Because they can be sure that I will do it thoroughly,“ Erik answered, pulling the sleeve of Marco’s shirt up, quickly stroking over his arm.

„Shit, I didn’t mean to doubt your skills, babe,“ Marco replied, contritely, but Erik just smiled at him before he disinfected the crook of his arm and dammed up the blood with a cuff. Then, Erik took a syringe, focusing to catch a vein in Marco’s arm. He approached slowly, the needle coming closer and closer.

Marco watched him, his heartbeat paced up, but, although he hated injections, he didn’t reflect the pain when Erik finally pushed the needle through his skin.

In fact, he rather considered if he could really imagine that Erik would become his husband one day.

„Did it hurt?“ Erik asked, pulling blood into the syringe.

„Yes!“ Marco exclaimed, smiling happily. Erik however stared at him shocked and somehow confused.

Only then Marco noticed that he hadn’t given the answer to Erik’s question but, to his own.


	3. The question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, this story is so much fun to write, thank you for your outstanding feedback! Here's the next update, I'd love to read your opinion about it. :-) 
> 
> Thank you, my friend Blue_Night, for beta'ing this chapter. :-)

„Oh God, Erik, I’m sorry, I had been somewhere else in my thoughts,“ Marco regretted, gazing at his boyfriend contritely. „No, it didn’t hurt, thank you.“ He looked at Erik enamored, still astonished that he was musing about the next step in their relationship.

The young doctor eyed him before he pulled the syringe out. Now, Marco sucked in the air sharply because the removal had ached a little bit.

„Are you all right, Marco?“ Erik said, watching his boyfriend closely while he put a plaster on the crook of his arm.

„Yes, sure, it wasn’t that bad,“ Marco replied, carefully sitting up again. He couldn’t tell Erik what occupied him in his mind, the thought still so new to him.

„I didn’t mean the blood taking,“ Erik gave back. He stuck a label on the blood sample and packed it up, storing it in a small shelf.  
  
The blond rubbed over his arm unconsciously. „Yeah, babe, really. I’m okay,“ he managed to say. „I’m just tensed because of the preparations for the surgery.“

Erik nodded slowly but, he didn’t let show if he believed his companion. „Then we should go over to Papa to get the x-rays done. I’m curious how your leg looks like now.“ He opened the door of the examination room and guided Marco outside, his gaze weighing on his boyfriend like a ton’s load.

Marco however couldn’t stop thinking about the love of his life - and a possible marriage.

 

***

 

„Lie still, please,“ the radiologist ordered, leaving the room. A sizzling sound announced that he had taken a x-ray image of Marco’s leg that was lying over a metal plate. The blond stared at the scars that always reminded him of his horrible accident and all the pain he had gone through. And soon, the scars would be opened up again, he would have to walk on crutches and go through the rehab.

He sighed another time while Papa - as they shortcut the unspeakable name of the radiologist - told him that he was done. Marco put his jeans on and followed him out of the room, into his office where Erik was already waiting for them.

After some minutes Papa got the images, hanging them on a illuminated display at the wall. „Great,“ the radiologist stated, pointing at some very thin lines that were almost not visible anymore. He didn’t say anything else, known for his taciturnity.

Erik nodded, apparently satisfied. „It couldn’t have healed better,“ he explained, „it’s about the time that we remove the plate and the screws.“

Marco’s gaze was glued to the metal that appeared almost white on the screen. He hated the items and was grateful for them at the same time. Yes, Erik was right, it was about the time that he got rid of them. Then, he could hopefully forget his accident once and for all.

„Thank you, Papa,“ Erik said to his colleague, taking the images with him. „I will show them to Doctor Klopp if that’s fine with you.“

„Sure,“ Papa smiled. „And good luck with the surgery. When we take the next x-ray, you won’t see anything metallic on here anymore.“  
  
For him, it had been a rather long sentence and Marco returned his honest smile. He was in the best hands with Erik’s colleagues, he knew that much for sure.

And still, he was afraid of the next day.

 

***

 

„Hey, Erik!“ Mats greeted the young doctor. „You bring precious cargo with you, don’t you? Hey, Marco,“ the anesthetist welcomed his patient warmly, inviting him to sit down in front of his desk.

„Hey,“ the blond murmured, always slightly intimidated in the other physician’s presence. Mats was tall and radiated an incredible self-confidence without appearing arrogant.

„How are you?“ the anesthetist wanted to know, studying his file. „Do you feel fine?“ Marco shrugged his shoulders. „As fine as one can feel shortly before a surgery, I guess.“

„I’ll take care of you,“ Mats replied firmly and somehow, it soothed Marco to know that the tall doctor would sit by his side during the operation. „Are there any pre-existing illnesses I should know of?“

Marco shook his head. He was in great health and that was the main reason why he hated the thought of the surgery so much. It would throw him back, and he feared that he couldn’t start his job with the BVB if there would be any complications - as there had been after his first operation.

„You will be under general anesthetic and there are some risks I have to explain to you. But, you don’t need to be afraid it’s very unlikely that something will happen“, Mats declared before he enlightened Marco about the procedure thoroughly. „Maybe you will dream weird things in the aftermaths of the narcosis, that’s only normal and should fade soon. We will do everything that you won’t suffer from any pain. If so, tell us and we can give you more painkillers. Do you have questions?“

„No,“ the blond croaked out, „I only want to get it over and done.“

„I can understand that,“ Mats reassured him. „Tomorrow at the same time, you will already be awake again - with the metal lying on your nightstand.“ He patted at the smaller one’s shoulders. „I’m sure Erik can give you something to sleep if you are too upset tonight.“  
  
„Sure,“ the brunet muttered, trying to smile. However, the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

 

***

 

„Phew, I need some minutes of rest,“ Marco stated after they had returned to their room, laying down on his bed. He couldn’t imagine that he would be confined to this bed in less than 24 hours.

„Are you really okay, babe?“ Erik persisted, leaned against the wall. „I’m still not talking about the operation tomorrow.“

„I’m scared that there will be complications,“ Marco admitted, „I’m so looking forward to start working.“ He stared at the white ceiling, Erik sitting down beside him.

„There won’t be any complications this time, love,“ he said tenderly, stroking over Marco’s arm.

He was about to bent over his boyfriend to kiss him when another firm knock at the door was heard. „Yes?“ Marco answered but only after he had given Erik a quick peck.

„So are you done with the examinations?“ Doctor Klopp entered the room again, taking a chair and placing it in front of the bed.

„Yes,“ Marco confirmed and Erik handed his boss the x-ray images who studied it.

„Very well,“ the physician stated satisfied, „it will be a short surgery. Can I have a look at your leg?“ Marco nodded and undressed his trousers, letting Doctor Klopp turn and twist his foot. „Perfect,“ the physician meant, „then we see each other tomorrow at 8 a.m. And please, don’t eat or drink anything after midnight, all right?“

„All right,“ Marco replied, „I bet Erik will pay attention.“ He gifted his companion with a tender gaze, grateful that this wonderful man was by his side.

„I will,“ the brunet emphasized, „don’t worry. And we will see each other in the operation room, Jürgen.“

„Pardon me?“ Doctor Klopp said, taken aback.

„I will assist you with the surgery,“ Erik helped him along but, his counterpart shook his head.

„You won’t,“ the older one decided, leaving no room for objections.

„What? Why?“ Erik seemed to be confused, Marco’s gaze darting from him to Doctor Klopp and back again. What the hell was going on here?

„Because I won’t let you cut your boyfriend open,“ Doctor Klopp stated dryly but also with authority.

„But...,“ Erik tried to rebel, naturally without success.

„You can prepare him and take care of him in the recovery room but you will stay out of the operation room. Roman will assist me.“ Doctor Klopp lifted himself up from the chair, finally showing mercy on Erik. „Don’t worry,“ he consoled his colleague who was almost like a son to him, „I will bring him back to you safe and sound. I know what he means to you.“

He winked at the two of them, showing his fatherly smile. „See you tomorrow, boys, and don’t overdo.“ Then, he was gone.

„Shit!“ Erik whispered the moment the door was shut. He was really pale and apparently absent-minded. „I didn’t want to let you down, I’m sorry, I should be there when they are operating on you,“ he stammered.

Marco simply took his hand. „Shhh,“ he whispered back, „Jürgen is right. You shouldn’t do that. And you shouldn’t stay with me tonight, we both need our sleep. Drive home, get some rest, and tomorrow you’ll be back.“

„I won’t leave you!“ Erik exclaimed but, Marco could see how exhausted he really was.

„I need you well rested tomorrow. Please, Erik, do me a favor and get some sleep, will you?“ the blond pleaded.

Erik nodded, beaten.

„Come on, babe,“ Marco encouraged his boyfriend, „it’s not the end of the world. By the way, who is Roman?“  
  
Eventually, Erik’s face lit up. „He’s a new colleague and he’s really skilled. I get along with him very well. I have no doubts that he will do great tomorrow.“

„You see!“ Marco gave back, pulling Erik closer to steal a kiss from him. Soon, the young doctor was laying in his bed and they were cuddling and kissing until nurse Simone brought Marco his dinner. „You can drive home, Erik,“ the blond said, pouring some tea into a mug, „Simone is there and Ann-Kathrin, as well.“

„We are,“ Simone said, „don’t worry, Erik.“ As always, Simone spread confidence and care.

With hesitation, Erik said goodbye to Marco after Simone had left the room. He barely couldn’t part from him, which touched Marco deeply. Finally, Erik was able to tear away from him and Marco could see tears shimmering in his eyes.

Minutes later, Simone came into the room to check his blood pressure. „He’s just worried about you, that’s normal,“ she said during the procedure. „He really loves you, Marco.“ The blond smiled at the nurse, thinking about her husband Sven whom she also loved deeply.

„I know,“ Marco replied.

„Tell me if you need something to sleep,“ Simone said friendly, „or if you need anything else.“ She left Marco alone when she was sure that she couldn’t do anything for him at the moment.

To his surprise, Marco fell asleep pretty soon. In his dream, he relived his accident, he saw Erik’s wonderful hazel-green eyes for the first time again when the doctor had come to help him after his accident, his whole body in pain. The dream continued, he was lying in the hospital, the time passing by like in a fast motion, he went through the complications and the rehab, home and with Erik abroad, until he reached today’s date.

Yet, his dream didn’t stop then, it went on and on - until he uttered one question in his sleep, saying it aloud and firmly.

„Will you marry me?“


	4. The surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, here's the next update of "Good Medicine 2". The story is very close to my heart and I'd love to hear your opinion about it. Thank you for each and every feedback! :-)
> 
> And thank you, my wonderful friend Blue_Night, for doing the beta. :-)

„Yes!“

Marco heard the word and sat in the bed straight as a pole in the next moment, risen from his slumber and his pleasant dream.

He needed some seconds to understand where he was and what had actually happened. „Yes?“ he repeated, still slightly disoriented. Who had said ‚yes‘ and had he really spoken out his question aloud? If so, why was he lying in a hospital bed and where was Erik?

„Yes, I will wake him up,“ his boyfriend repeated, nodding in the direction of nurse Ann- Kathrin who stood in the doorframe. „Although I guess that he’s awake now either way.“ „Hey babe, did you sleep well?“ he turned to Marco, caressing his cheek.

„Did you... did I say anything?“ the blond stuttered, still caught in the aftermaths of his dream.

„You mumbled something but I couldn’t quite understand you, I just entered the room,“ Erik gave back and Marco’s heartbeat returned to a normal pace just to speed up again when he remembered that he had to go through the surgery now, „are you ready?“

„Can I... can I still take a quick shower?“ Marco asked, trying to gain some time to compose himself.

„Yes,“ Ann-Kathrin reassured him and Marco flinched by only hearing that meaningful word again. He darted out of the bed, shooting Erik an apologizing gaze, and disappeared in the bathroom where he leaned against the closed door, trying to catch his breath. He looked at his image in the mirror, his lips inaudibly forming the sentence he had uttered in his dream. „Will you marry me?“

Suddenly, a smile spread out from his face and he hurried to take his shower, the warm water waking him up and reviving his spirits. Once he would have the surgery over and done, he would find a way to propose to Erik. It was an aim that would give him the strength to go through the operation and the rehab.

 

***

 

„Ready!“ he announced a few minutes later, stepping out of the bathroom freshly showered. He must still wear his bright smile because Erik blinked several times when he saw him. The doctor wore his hospital dress and beside him on the nightstand lay a cannula.

Without further ado, Marco lay down on his bed, presenting his boyfriend his arm. „Come on, put it in,“ he encouraged him and Erik could only gape at his companion. „Just do it the way you have done it for the very first time.“

Marco’s thoughts drifted back to the past, to their slow approach after his accident, when Erik had replaced the cannula in his arm, softly stroking his skin. He looked at his boyfriend while Erik prepared everything, sitting down right next to Marco like he had done back then.

“Fine. I can see a vein on your underarm we can use. Can I have a look at it?” Erik copied almost exactly the words he had used one year ago. He softly traced the line of the vein with his gloved digit. “This one seems to be convenient”, he stated while Marco got goose bumps all over his arm again.

Then, Erik unpacked the cannula and sprayed the disinfection on Marco’s arm, taking it afterwards and laying it gently across his own thighs, bringing it carefully in the right place for the insertion. “Grab my leg if it hurts too much”, he said with a deep look in the blond’s eyes, pushing the needle in his arm. It was the exact repetition of their encounter a year ago only that so much had happened in the meantime.

The young physician made a fast, purposeful movement again, the needle causing a very sharp but rather brief ache, as Marco already knew. He squeezed Erik’s thigh but he didn’t stop there, he stroked the part of his boyfriend’s body that had become so familiar to him during the last twelve months. „I love you, Erik,“ he whispered.

„I love you, too, Marco,“ the physician replied, kissing his boyfriend softy.

 

***

 

„Can you please count backwards from ten?“ Mats said friendly, sitting right next to Marco who was laying on the operation table, already almost out of things due to the drugs he had received. He wasn’t really scared anymore, only worried but also grateful that it would be over soon.

„Ten,“ the blond murmured, thinking back how he had said goodbye to Erik in front of the operation room. Erik had tried to hide his concern from him but, he had seen right through him nevertheless.

„Nine,“ Marco continued, his voice blurred. God, how much he loved this wonderful being he could call his boyfriend. Or maybe his husband soon?

„Ei....“

Darkness.

 

***

 

He found himself in another vivid dream but this time, he was an outsider, looking over the scenery from above.

_It was afternoon, as he could see by the position of the sun, and he was jogging in a huge garden, smiling happily. After a while, he recognized that he was running after a ball, passing it after he had reached it... ....to a little boy who had followed him on his heels._

_Who was this kid?_

_He gazed around, seeing Erik plucking apples from a tree. It was a lovely garden, not huge but huge enough to play football with this cute kid and to plant some fruit trees._

_„Do you want one?“ he heard Erik shouting over to them, raising an apple high in the air. „They are finally mellow.“_

_„Yes!“ the little boy exclaimed, darting over to him. „Yes, I want one, daddy Erik!“_

_Daddy Erik?_

_„Come with me, daddy Marco, please!“ the toddler exclaimed in bliss. Daddy Marco?_

_Daddy..._

„I’m a dad,“ he croaked out, his own voice sounding weird in his ears. A blazing pain shot through his body and he groaned, not able to open his eyes.

„No, you’re not dead,“ he listened to another voice, the comforting one of a woman. He had heard her before but, he couldn’t get his head around who she was.

Then, another familiar person started to speak in a touched, tender tone. „That’s not what he meant, Simone.“

And, after a pause, „please bring some painkillers, his leg must hurt.“

Another pause. Seconds? Minutes? Or only the blink of an eye? Time wasn’t important anymore.

„Marco, babe, everything is fine, the surgery went great and I’m here. The pain will get better soon, I promise. Let your eyes closed and sleep for a while, you made it.“ Erik’s voice had such a soothing effect on him that he gratefully dozed off and back into his dream where a little boy played the main role.

But, shortly before the sleep claimed him, Marco could hear his boyfriend again.

„Yes, you can become a dad,“ Erik whispered, stroking his arm. „We can become dads, love.“


	5. The shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you enough for your support and for your positive feedback about this sequel! Here's the next chapter - as always, your opinion is very precious to me.
> 
> Thank you Blue_Night for doing the beta with so much care. :-)

Marco made another attempt to open his eyes although he was unwilling to leave his dream, the little boy and the wonderful garden. But, he felt that he had to awake now, the constant stroking of his arm reminding him that, that...

„Are you all right, babe? Everything is fine, just relax,“ he listened to Erik’s soothing voice and finally, he was able to look at him. „Welcome back,“ his boyfriend said with relief, not letting go of his arm. Erik was sitting in front of his bed that was apparently back in his room, holding his hand and caressing it gently.

However, Marco’s gaze moved to the nightstand and he managed a smile when he saw what Papa had promised to him: The metal that had stuck in his bones for over a year now was lying there in a transparent plastic bag.

„Yes, it’s removed,“ Erik said, „and it didn’t even take long. Jürgen and Roman did a great job. And Mats, for sure.“

Mats.

Marco remembered what the anesthetist had told him - that he might have weird dreams during the narcosis. Only that his dream hadn’t been weird. Strange and unfamiliar, yes, but definitely not weird.

He tried to say something but, the words remained in his throat.

„Do you want a glass of water?“ Erik suggested, helping him to sit up. „But only little sips, okay?“

The cold liquid did Marco good, as much as Erik’s tender care. Nevertheless, he only brought out half of the sentence he wanted to utter. „...say anything?“

Apparently, Erik had gotten him wrong. „Doctor Klopp confirmed that the surgery went perfectly, and...“ Marco shook his head and pointed at himself.

„Oh, you mean if you said anything?“ A smile darted over Erik’s face, wiping away the traces of his concern partially. The blond nodded, sinking back into his cushions. „You probably dreamt,“ Erik stated, „and I guess you were ...a dad in your dream.“ The young doctor watched the reactions of his boyfriend closely and it seemed as if he was afraid of the answer.

But Marco wasn’t able to reply anyway, the memory of his wonderful dream outrunning him. His eyes fell close and he sighed.

„Don’t worry,“ Erik comforted him, strengthening his strokes, „it’s normal that patients are dreaming vividly during the narcosis.“

Hell, this was going into the wrong direction. Marco used all of his remaining power to open his eyes and to lay everything into it when his gaze met Erik’s, drowning in the hazel-green depths of his boyfriend for the umpteenth time.

And now, Erik understood him. „Do you want to be a dad one day?“ he asked, taking Marco’s hand and kissing it.

The blond cleared his throat because he had to answer to this question properly, as much strength as it might cost him. „Yes,“ he croaked out, his voice still raspy, before he continued. „Yes. With you.“

„Oh love,“ Erik murmured, dabbing soft kisses upon Marco’s hand. „That’s what I want, too.“

 

***

 

Sleep had claimed him after Erik’s stunning confession and when he awoke, he felt slightly better. His boyfriend was dozing right next to him on a second bed but when he heard that Marco rustled with the blanket, he darted to his side.

„Can I help you, do you need anything? How do you feel, love? Does your leg hurt?“ Erik stroked strands of Marco’s hair out of his sweaty forehead, feeling the temperature there.

„No pain,“ the blond murmured, „wanna see my leg.“ Speaking still strained him, probably because of the ventilation during the surgery. He already had been able to wriggle with his toes with had relieved him to the uttermost, but now he wanted to take a glimpse at his leg to make sure that it was still there.

Erik carefully folded the blanket away, allowing his boyfriend a view to his operated leg. It didn’t look half as bad as it had done after the accident. There was a plaster over the stitched cut where the doctors had opened the skin to remove the plates and screws.

But, there was also a drainage and Marco groaned when he noticed it. „Fuck,“ he muttered, remembering the pain it had caused to pull it out after his first surgery.

„This time I will remove it,“ Erik said firmly because Doctor Klopp had been the one who had pulled it out a year ago. „And it’s only one, not two like the last time.“

Marco sighed heartfeltly and searched for Erik’s comfort by reaching out to his hand. „As soon as the blood stops flowing, we will get it over and done. It’s only a small step, you’re already through the worst, babe. Take a rest, your parents and Marcel want to visit you in the evening.“

„Mhm,“ the blond whispered, his thoughts occupied by the ugly tube in his leg and the inevitable removing process.

 

***

 

Two days later, the time had come. Marco had recovered quickly and he longed for the first shower. He needed to get out of the bed and the drainage would only handicap him in his efforts to walk on crutches.

„Can we get rid of this damn thing here?“ he asked his boyfriend in the morning. Erik was busy reading some files and gazed at him stunned.

„You sure? Let me have a look,“ he said, standing up and walking over to Marco. They hadn’t talked about Marco’s dream, let alone his wish to become a dad - another reason why the blond wanted to be on his feet as soon as possible. He needed to speak with Erik about their future but at least, he wanted to be freshly showered and neatly dressed. At the moment, he was feeling too sticky and too sweaty for a meaningful conversation.

„Yeah, I want to take a shower, I’m feeling uncomfortable,“ Marco admitted. The doctors and nurses had taken great care of him in the last days and his parents and Marcel had brought him everything he had needed - magazines, orange juice, fruits and most of all, their company.

Erik folded Marco’s blanket away and inspected the drainage, palpating the blond’s leg afterwards. „We can remove it,“ he confirmed, „should I get everything ready for it?“

„Yes, please,“ Marco stated. He was surprised about himself but, the state of discomfort he felt, tied to the bed, was much more worse than the upcoming pain. He wanted to stand up, to take a shower and well... maybe more. The lower region of his body was definitely interested and he focused on the promising outlook of finally coming closer to his boyfriend again.

„I’ll be quick and as careful as possible,“ Erik reassured him.

„Yeah, you better hurry up,“ Marco said, another wave of desire rushing through his body.

Erik however didn’t seem to hear his allusion; he had switched to the ‚doctor mode‘. Marco knew him long enough now to notice when he turned into the professional physician and he even liked it, admiring his boyfriend for his skills.

The young doctor got the needed items and disinfected his hands and the area of Marco’s leg the tube stuck out after he had placed a pad underneath it. He had really been fast and the blond hadn’t had the time to be scared. Only when Erik grabbed the tube, his fears came back and he held his breath.

„Marco?“ Erik asked, his grip around the drainage tightening.

„Hm?“ the blond answered, already clenching his teeth.

„Why don’t we buy a house?“

„Wha... aaaaah!“ The pain when the tube was torn out of his leg had been intense but Marco couldn’t even think about it. He took two deep breaths, his mind racing, while Erik put a plaster on the wound. „Did you actually ask me if we should move to a larger home?“ he made sure.

„I did. Maybe we will use more space someday in the future?“ Erik fumbled with the drainage but Marco could see that he was blushing. „By the way, I’m sorry for causing you pain.“

„That was nothing,“ Marco shrugged, excited about the prospect his boyfriend had given to him. „Does this mean that we maybe will...“, he swallowed, the words not wanting to come out of his mouth because they were so important.

„...adopt a child?“ Erik finished for him.

And finally, tears shot into Marco’s eyes but not because of the ache. He loved kids so much and the thought of becoming a father together with Erik overwhelmed him completely.

„Can we really, I mean, be a family?“ he whispered.

However, his boyfriend couldn’t reply anymore, his hands darting to his groin. All the color had left Erik’s face while he collapsed, curling up to a small ball on the floor, and Marco stared at him shocked before he realized what had happened.

Then, he swung his legs out of the bed and hobbled on his healthy foot to the door in a dangerous pace. „Jürgen, Simone, Ann-Kathrin! Please, there’s something wrong with Erik!“ he yelled into the hallway, pained groans as clearly audible in the background as the panic in his voice.


	6. The reversed roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I'm still so overwhelmed because of your wonderful feedback. Thank you for each hit, kudo and comment. Your opinion is precious. :-)
> 
> A fair warning at the start of this chapter: I promised that I will explain Erik's pelvis issue. To be honest, I don't have a clue if the reason for his problem makes sense in a medical point of view. I'm not a physician and I only have little knowledge about this topic. So please, don't be too hard with me. :-)
> 
> Thank you Blue_Night for helping me with the beta! Your support is so important, dear.

„What’s up? Marco, what’s wrong?“ An alarmed voice sounded through the ward but, it hadn’t been Doctor Klopp nor one of the nurses who had heard the blond’s desperate shouts.

It was Mario who darted down the hallway and into Marco’s direction. The blond was leaning against the doorframe, his gaze changing between his friend and Erik. He was so relieved that Mario came to help him, keeping himself upright only with effort on his healthy leg.  
  
The young doctor was still laying on his side on the floor, holding his pelvis, his face screwed up in great pain. Erik’s groans had turned to slight whimpers in the meantime, shattering Marco’s hopes that he would be able to stand up on his own anytime soon.

„Erik... Please, we need some help...“ Marco stammered, staring at Mario in shock while he tried hard to not lose his composure completely.

His friend needed only one short look at Erik to understand how serious the situation was. „Take your crutches, I’ll go get a doctor,“ he decided, running straight down the hallway and into the physicians’ office. „Doctor Klopp, Doctor Klopp,“ he exclaimed while he tore the door open, „Erik had a break down.“

It didn’t take long until the tall physician flew down the hallway and into Marco’s room, his white coat waving behind him. Marco had taken Mario’s advice, grabbing his crutches so that he was able to stand. He would have liked to sink down beside his boyfriend but, he simply didn’t know how he should manage it with his freshly operated leg.

„Erik, can you hear me,“ Doctor Klopp asked urgently, wasting no more time and kneeling down right next to his colleague. „Mario, get Roman, my medical bag and a stretcher,“ he ordered, turning to Erik again.

Only now the physician addressed Marco, apparently noticing that Erik wasn’t able to answer his questions properly. „For how long is this already going on?“ he wanted to know, opening Erik’s trousers and pushing his shirt upwards to examine him.

„Several weeks,“ Marco stuttered, „but...“

„Why haven’t you told me earlier? Shit, Erik!“ Doctor Klopp cursed before he got himself back under control, his fingers gently removing Erik’s hands that were pressed upon his pelvis. „Let me have a look,“ he pleaded, „I need to know what’s wrong.“ He palpated the brunet’s abdomen until Erik screamed in pain. „Shhh, it’s fine,“ the physician soothed him, replacing his shirt.

„Simone?“ Doctor Klopp addressed the nurse who had appeared in the meantime, „prepare a CT scan and an operating room, it’s urgent.“

„What?“ Marco stuttered, not understanding at all what was going on with his boyfriend. Erik’s whimpers went through his marrow and bone, each sound increasing his despair. The blond watched through a blurred vision how the doctors heaved Erik upon a stretcher, drawing more moans from him. „Babe!“ he said, stroking helplessly over his boyfriend’s arm.

„’m sorry,“ Erik muttered with great effort. Doctor Klopp inserted a cannula into his arm, giving him some drugs before he shoved him out of the room and into the elevator, moving the stretcher together with Roman.

Everything had happened so fast that Marco still couldn’t get his head around the fact that Erik now was the patient. He had looked so vulnerable and fragile that it clenched Marco’s heart.

„Maybe you want to go down to the CT scan room,“ Simone, who had come back, suggested softly, guiding Marco to a chair. „He will be there for some time until the scans are done.“

„I can bring you,“ Mario hurried to answer. He seemed to be not less worried and confused but, he searched for a wheelchair and helped Marco into it, soon wheeling him to the elevator where Erik had disappeared minutes ago.

„What is going on?“ Marco asked, „I know that he had issues with his pelvis but why is it so bad now? What is wrong with him? I’m scared, Mario!“ He grabbed the armrests of the wheelchair tightly, ignoring the ache in his own leg.

„I hope that we can ask Doctor Klopp while Erik is in the CT“, the younger one meant, impatiently hitting on the buttons in the elevator.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the lower floor and Mario brought Marco directly to the CT scan room. Doctor Klopp and his assistant Roman were talking in front of it, stopping their conversation when Marco arrived.

„Jürgen, what’s up with Erik, please,“ the blond asked, gazing up to the tall man he had gained to much trust to during the last months. The physician looked at his watch, then he guided Marco and Mario to a room nearby. „The CT will take some more minutes. Please, take a seat, Mario, Marco,“ he offered and the young physiotherapist shoved the wheelchair to the table, before he sat down next to his friend. Anxiously, they waited for the doctor to speak.

„Did he never tell you about the exact injuries he had suffered in the car accident?“ Doctor Klopp asked Marco.

„No, not in detail,“ the blond replied, his blood running cold. Which information had Erik kept away from him?

„Well, we hadn’t been able to remove all the bone fragments back then,“ Doctor Klopp explained. „Some of them are still in his body and I told him to report me any change because some splinters might wander and cause an inflammation or something more dangerous. I’m quite sure that this has happened.“

„Shit!“ Marco exclaimed, „what will you do now?“

„It depends on where the splinter is located and how severe the inflammation is. If it is possible, we must remove it. It’s too risky to let it in.“ Doctor Klopp was interrupted by Papa who handed him some files.

„The images are ready,“ he declared, waiting until Klopp had pinned them at the wall.

„Damn it,“ the physician muttered, „it’s close to his main artery. We’ll have to operate on him immediately. If he would make only one wrong movement...“

Suddenly, the realization sunk into Marco’s mind. „Will you be able to rescue him?“ he asked, almost inaudibly, understanding the whole situation more clearly than he would have liked to. If the splinter would tore Erik’s aorta open, he would... he would... oh God.

Doctor Klopp looked at him determined. „I’m not going to lose a second son, Marco,“ he said, „not if I can prevent it.“  
  
Then, he rushed out of the room to start the preparations for the surgery.

A surgery Erik’s life would depend on.


	7. The wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful readers, thank you so much for following this story. As always, I would love to read your opinion about this update that took me longer than planned. :-)
> 
> Thank you, my friend Blue_Night, for doing the beta! :-)

Mario wheeled Marco hastily into the hallway just in time to see Erik who was brought out of the CT scan room. Apparently, he was already sedated because he laid on the stretcher with his eyes closed, not moving a single limb.

The nurses and Roman were shoving the stretcher in a fast pace into the direction of the elevator where Mario and Marco caught them. For a short second, Marco had the opportunity to caress Erik’s arm. „Hang in there, babe, I need you!“ he whispered, too shocked to even shed a tear. Then, the elevator’s doors opened and Erik was gone.

„Mario...“ Marco muttered, the realization of the danger Erik was in suddenly almost destroying him.

„I’ll bring you to your room, you can’t do anything for him at the moment,“ the physiotherapist murmured, the shock still written all over his face, as well. „But probably you should call his parents.“

Erik’s parents.

As if the whole situation wasn’t horrible enough, Marco had to contact Erik’s parents. He hadn’t seen them oftentimes since he was together with their son and his boyfriend always was very monosyllabic when it came to them. Something must have happened in the past that stood between them but, Marco had never dared to ask what it was.

Probably he would find out soon, he could only hope that he himself wasn’t the problem or the fact that Erik was in love with another man.

„Yeah, I know,“ he answered weakly, while Mario finally closed the door behind them. And now, the tears came.

It started with a first sob he tried to suppress but, it was an useless undertaking. „We were so happy,“ Marco said desperately, „what if he won’t survive the surgery? God, Mario!“

„I don’t know what to say, Marco,“ his friend stuttered, helping the blond to stand up from the wheelchair and to hobble to his bed. But, the blond couldn’t stay there, he sprung up again.

„I need to be by his side, I can’t lay here and do nothing!“ Marco exclaimed, searching for his crutches. „Please, can you bring me to the operation rooms?“

„Shhh,“ Mario soothed him, „you need to stay calm now. The surgery will take several hours, you can’t do anything there. You will help him the most if you take care of yourself.“ Marco sunk back onto the bed, heaving his operated leg on the mattress. „Yes, just like that, have a rest,“ Mario encouraged him. „I have to return to my patients,“ he drawled then, apparently unwilling to leave his friend. „But I will come back if I hear anything from him. He will make it, Marco, don’t you doubt that,“ the physiotherapist said, embracing Marco tightly. He was about to leave when Simone entered the room.

„Marco, how are you doing?“ she asked with great care. „Mario, I have talked to the old lady who is your next patient. You can postpone her treatment and stay a while longer if you want to.“ She came closer and stroked quickly over Marco’s arm. „He’s going to be fine,“ she said but, Marco could feel her deep concern.

„Thank you, Simone,“ he croaked out, paralyzed.

„Yeah, thank you,“ Mario added, obviously relieved that he could stay by his friend’s side.

„That’s nothing,“ the nurse replied, „I will report you any change.“

Marco fell into his cushion when Simone closed the door behind her, hiding his face in his hands. „This is a nightmare, this can’t be real. Please, Mario, tell me that this is not real!“ he exclaimed. His friend sat down by his side - the place that was normally reserved for Erik.

„I’m so sorry but look, it was probably fate that it happened here in the hospital where Doctor Klopp could help him immediately. Erik is strong and the doctors know what they are doing,“ Mario explained, his hand resting on Marco’s shoulder.

„Mhm,“ the blond mumbled, already close to tears again. He fumbled with the drawer of his nightstand to search for his mobile because he was aware that he should inform a few people. Marcel. His parents. Erik’s mom and dad. The call still concerned him but then he had an idea. „I will call Lisa,“ he said, dialing the number. He knew that Erik was close to his sister and she could tell their parents what had happened to their son. Marco was already so strained, he couldn’t endure a talk to Erik’s mother or father.

„Hey, Lisa,“ he said after Erik’s sister had answered the call, „yeah, it’s me, Marco. Listen, I don’t have good news.“ He took a deep breath and told her the happenings of the last hour, the realization sinking deeply into his mind as he retold Erik’s breakdown. „Yes, please, inform your parents. I’ll call you if I get any news in the meantime,“ he ended the conversation.

Afterwards, he talked to Marcel and his own parents, letting down his defenses. „Can you come here?“ he pleaded, searching for company for the long hours of wait in front of him. Not to mention that he would need his beloved ones around him if... if... _no_.

„How many time has already passed?“ the blond asked Mario, staring at his watch.

„Twenty minutes,“ the younger one meant, earning a desperate sigh from Marco.

„How long do you think they will operate on him?“ he asked.

„Two or three hours at least, probably longer,“ Mario replied.

„These are going to be the longest hours in my life,“ Marco whispered and Mario didn’t even object.

 

***

 

Another half an hour later Marco’s parents and Marcel arrived simultaneously at the ward. „Dear!“ Marco’s mother hasted to his bed, pulling her son into his arms. „I know how you must feel now but, we are here. Are there any news about Erik?“ she said, her face really pale.

Marco’s parents had started to like and adore Erik in the last year and Marco shivered when he thought that his boyfriend maybe would never become their son in law. Why hadn’t he proposed to him earlier? What if it was actually too late?

„No news,“ Marco managed to say, staring at the clock for the umpteenth time. Mario had left him in the meantime to see to his other patients, promising him to step by whenever he had a break.

„Doctor Klopp knows that you are waiting for news, he will come to you as soon as the surgery is finished,“ Marco’s dad meant reasonably. Only Marcel had said nothing, but his gaze told everything.

„Can you bring me a coffee?“ Marco asked his mother, „take dad with you.“

„But...“ his mother tried to object yet, her husband tugged her outside the room.

„We all need some coffee, I’ll help you with carrying,“ he decided, shooting his son a knowing look.

As soon as they were out of the room, Marcel raised his voice. „How bad is it?“ he asked the inevitable and Marco was relieved that he didn’t beat around the bush, trying to pretend that everything was going to be fine.

„A bone fragment is threatening to cut his aorta open. If they won’t be able to remove it without causing more damage, he will bleed out inwardly,“ Marco stated like a robot.

„Fuck!“ Marcel uttered the only word that was appropriate for the situation. „I’m convinced that he will make it but I won’t remain here to play it down. It’s severe and we both know it.“ Marcel sat on the corner of Marco’s bed and simply took him in his arms, holding him in a tight embrace and rocking him gently. „We’ve been through so much together, I’ll be there for you,“ he murmured.

„Thank you,“ Marco replied, his voice breaking, „thank you so much.“

 

***

 

Another hour went by, the seconds hand creeping over the clock-face like a snail. Marco was already out of his mind when he suddenly swung his legs out of the bed and grabbed his crutches. „Please, bring me to the surgery rooms, I can’t stand this here any longer!“ he exclaimed and to his own surprise, nobody disagreed with him. Marcel searched for a wheelchair and Marco’s dad asked the nurses for the direction they could find the operation rooms.

Marcel wheeled Marco down the hallway where they met Erik’s parents and his sister, all three of them completely distraught.

„Marco!“ Lisa exclaimed, hugging the boyfriend of her brother, her face red from crying. „How is he doing, did you hear anything?“

„No, but we’re on the way to the operation rooms,“ Marco’s dad stated after he had greeted Erik’s parents. „You can come with us.“

Together, they made their way to the waiting area in front of the surgery rooms. Marcel and Lisa sat by Marco’s side, saying nothing while Marco’s father supplied everybody with coffee. Marco’s mother talked silently to Erik’s mom and his father was restlessly walking up and down.

„What about your leg?“ Lisa finally asked Marco and the memories of his own surgery, his vivid dream and his wish to marry Erik overwhelmed the blond completely.

He couldn’t answer and in the end, he hadn’t to because the door of the operation ward was opened from the inside.

„Jürgen?“ Marco croaked out, ready to faint every moment. This was the second that would probably change his life forever, for the good or the bad. One word, one sentence could destroy him or give him the love of his life back. He held his breath, like his and Erik’s parents, Erik’s sister and Marcel.

However, it was not Doctor Klopp who stepped out of the operation area but, his assistant Roman, still dressed in his green clothes, sweaty strands of hair glued to his forehead.

„Doctor Klopp is still with Erik,“ Roman said without further ado. „We had been able to remove the bone fragment but, he has lost a lot of blood. The inflammation was already life-threatening.“

„Will he make it? Can I see him?“ Marco blurted out.

„We had to put him in an artificial coma,“ Roman explained, „the pain would be too much for him and he can recover better this way. Doctor Klopp is accompanying him to the intense care unit right now.“

„He will get healthy again, won’t he?“ Erik’s mother said, wrecked from her snivels.

Marco expected Roman to answer with a simple „yes“ and so he was even more shocked when he heard the physician’s reply.

„I can’t promise you anything. For the moment, he’s stable but, the next twenty-four hours will be crucial.“

Erik’s mother cried at the shoulder of her husband and Lisa’s face was suffused from her tears, too. Marco’s parents held each other by the hand, too confused to say a single word.

Only Marco spoke although it was more sobbing than talking. „Marcel, bring me to the intense unit care. I need to see him, I need to talk to him! I need to tell him that he can’t leave us.“ He made a pause, trying to get himself together before the last words fled from his lips. „Please, he can’t die. I love him so much.“


	8. The visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I'm slowly coming back to life which means that I'm able to update my stories. I hope that you are still with me, despite the rather long pause. Feedback is very appreciated. :-)
> 
> Blue_Night thank you so much for the beta and for everything you are doing for me. :-)

„One of you can visit him for a few minutes,“ Roman decided. „I’m on my way to the intense care unit, I can show you the way.“ 

For some moments, nobody said anything. Marco so wanted to see his boyfriend but, he didn’t dare to raise his voice because he was well aware that Erik’s parents also longed to see their son.

All the more he was surprised, when Erik’s mother answered. „It should be Marco,“ she said with a trembling voice, „I bet Erik would choose him, as well.“

The blond shot her a grateful gaze. „Thank you so much,“ he whispered. 

„I’ll bring you to him,“ Roman said, taking the wheelchair and addressing the others. „Please, come to the unit in half an hour to pick him up.“ 

„I will be there,“ Marcel hurried to say. „Good luck, man,“ he then added, squeezing Marco’s shoulder.

 

*** 

 

The way to the intense care unit was as long as the time of the surgery had been, at least in Marco’s perception. He sat in the wheelchair stiff as a poker, his body limp and numb. 

„I won’t lie to you, it was a close call,“ Roman explained while he wheeled Marco through the hospital, „now it’s crucial that the antibiotics will do their work. Erik’s body has to fight against the inflammation.“ 

„For how long will you keep him in the artificial coma?“ Marco replied, a strange cold creeping into his bones. „And does he sense anything?“ 

„He feels no pain but maybe his subconsciousness will recognize something. I hope that we can wake him up in one or two days. The sooner, the better,“ Roman stated. „And please, don’t be shocked when you see him. There are a lot of cables and monitors around him. If I'll have the time, I will explain to you why we need each one of them.“ 

Marco nodded, now really scared what would await him. They had arrived at the intense care unit and Roman rang a bell, having a quick talk before the doors opened. „Here, you’ll have to wear this,“ he pointed at a green coat, a surgical mask and overshoes, „and please, disinfect your hands. Wait, I’ll help you.“ 

Together, they dressed Marco, leaving the wheelchair behind. „You can already put weight on your foot if you don’t feel any pain,“ Roman meant, helping Marco to make a first clumsy step with his assistance. „It’s not far, he’s over there.“ The physician pointed at the next door and Marco made the next step determined, ignoring the ache in his leg. 

Roman opened the door to the room and then, Marco could see his beloved one, his heart shattering into a million pieces by the sight he got. 

It was worse than he had expected although he had tried to prepare himself mentally for the upcoming. Erik was given artificial respiration and tons of cables, catheters, wires, drainages and other tubes stuck in or outside his body. His chest heaved under the ventilation and the beeping of the medical devices filled the room. It was so intimidating that Marco didn’t dare to come closer, he just stared at the tortured body which was lying on the white sheets, so thin and vulnerable. 

„Here, you can sit by his side,“ Doctor Klopp said, turning around. Marco hadn’t even noticed him at first. The blond froze when he saw Jürgen’s face, completely worn out and with deep wrinkles around his eyes. „We will have a conversation about his state later,“ the physician said, hanging a infusion on a hook, „and please, Marco, you can talk to him.“

Marco hobbled to a chair next to Erik’s bed and stared at his boyfriend, not able to say or do anything. It was Doctor Klopp who did the talking. „Erik, Marco is here, he’s sitting by your side,“ he said softly, checking another monitor. „Take his hand,“ the physician suggested and hesitantly, Marco stroked over Erik’s fingers. One of them was placed in a medical device that looked like a clamp. „We are controlling the oxygen saturation with it,“ Doctor Klopp explained. 

„Okay,“ Marco managed to say, the whole situation demanding too much of him. He clung to Erik’s hand, finally taking it in his own - and suddenly, a warning tone occurred. „Did I do anything wrong?“ the blond said in panic, letting go of Erik’s palm. 

„On the contrary,“ Doctor Klopp said surprised, „he’s reacting to your presence. It was his heartbeat that just sped up. Please, can you hold his hand again?“ Marco obeyed, taking Erik’s cold fingers in his palm and stroking them, carefully. The beeping increased for a short time, then it was gone. „He’s relaxing,“ Jürgen stated with satisfaction, „it’s a good sign that he notices that you are here.“ 

„Hey babe,“ Marco said shyly, unceasingly caressing Erik’s hand. „Jürgen is right, I’m here by your side. He removed the bone fragment together with Roman, now you have to fight against the aftermaths. You’ll be strong, I know it, darling. Just hold on, I will be there for you.“ He placed a soft kiss upon Erik’s hand and dared to carefully kiss his cheek. 

„He’s sleeping deeper right now,“ Doctor Klopp stated with a look at the monitors. „We should grant him a rest. I’ll bring you back to your room, I assume Erik’s parents are here, as well. I should talk to them.“ 

„Sleep well, babe,“ Marco croaked out, placing another kiss on Erik’s hand. „I’ll be back as soon as possible.“ He made a short pause, drawing in a shaky breath. „Keep on fighting, darling. I need you and I love you.“ 

Doctor Klopp stepped behind Marco and offered him his arm so that the blond could limp back to his wheelchair. „I will examine your leg later, I won’t forget about you,“ he stated but, Marco didn’t listen, barely able to part from his boyfriend. He fell into the wheelchair and noticed that Jürgen shoved him out of the ward and back in the hallway, along white walls that blurred in his vision and became an endless corridor that threatened to swallow him and his hopes. 

 

***

 

„Jürgen!“ Erik’s mother said surprised when Doctor Klopp opened the door to Marco’s room. She stared at the tall physician like at a ghost and despite Marco’s exhaustion, he could notice that Erik’s father tensed when he recognized the doctor. His wife stepped closer to him and laid his hand reassuringly on his shoulder. „It’s not the time,“ she whispered, and Marco wondered what the hell was going on between them. He looked around in search for an explanation and caught Lisa’s gaze who formed the inaudible words „later“ with her mouth. 

Doctor Klopp shook the hands of Erik’s parents formally and somehow awkwardly, regarding the fact that Erik was like a foster son to him. Quickly, the physician explained what he and Roman had told Marco earlier, reporting about Erik’s state. Marco was surprised that the physician had changed his behavior, he was almost subdued and intimidated. However, he didn’t spare the detail that Erik had reacted to Marco’s presence which drew a sob from Erik’s mother. „He’s strong, I think that he will make it but, it will be a long way of recovery“, Doctor Klopp closed his speech. 

„Again!“ Erik’s father hissed, his eyes almost spitting venom on the physician but, he was silenced by Erik’s mom. 

„Thank you, Jürgen,“ she sobbed, „I know that you have saved his life.“ Then, she started to cry and Lisa had a hard time to hold and console her as good as possible. 

„You can visit him tomorrow morning,“ Klopp replied firmly, „I will be here the night myself and report you about his state.“ 

„Should we stay, son?“ Marco’s father asked, stepping closer to Marco and stroking over his arm. 

„It’s fine, dad,“ he croaked out, „you and mom can drive home.“ He shot Marcel a pleading glance but apparently, his best friend would have understood him anyway.

„I’ll stay with you,“ he reassured Marco. 

„We will try to get two rooms in the hotel nearby,“ Lisa added, still holding her mother in her arms. „Maybe we can alternate with keeping guard. Mom, dad, why don’t you check in and I’ll stay here with Marco and his friend in the meantime?“ 

Erik’s dad wanted to object but, his wife nodded weakly. „Good idea, Lisa,“ she whispered and tugged her husband with her who followed her unwillingly. 

As soon as they were out of the door, Lisa sighed deeply. 

„What’s going on?“ Marco asked her. „Please, the concern for Erik is almost killing me, I need to know what’s wrong here. You can talk openly, Marcel is my best friend since ages.“ 

„It will remain a secret between us,“ Marcel came to his assistance. 

„Okay,“ Lisa decided. „I will tell you the truth.“


	9. The truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, thank you so much for your warm "welcome back" wishes. I was so overwhelmed by them that I already wrote the next chapter, to not keep you in suspense for too long. :-)
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, I'm so grateful for your support, thank you for the beta! :-)

„The problem is our dad,“ Lisa started to speak, swallowing. „He still accuses Jürgen of being responsible of the accident Jonas had caused because he had presented his son the car the accident happened with. My dad thinks that the car was way too fast for a new driver and for him, Jürgen has to take the blame for all Erik has been through. The loss of Jonas, the injuries he had suffered because of the accident. All the more he didn’t understand why Erik crawled under Jürgen’s wings of all people to become a physician. For him, it was like a betrayal.“

Suddenly, Marco understood and he froze. „That was also the reason why Erik kept his new pain, caused by the former accident, away from us, right? He didn’t want to give way for more fuss between your dad and Jürgen.“

Erik’s sister agreed. „I think that he probably didn’t want to have these endless discussions for the umpteenth time. If our father would have learned about the fresh injury, he would have started the strive again. Probably, Erik tried to suppress his issues, because he fooled himself that they wouldn’t be there when he wouldn’t talk about them.“

„But why didn’t he open up to me?“ Marco asked in despair.

„Because he knew that you wouldn’t have given up urging him to go and see a doctor himself,“ Lisa stated. „He apparently refused to believe how severe it was.“

„We must sort that out!“ Marco exclaimed. „Erik needs all of his strength to get healthy again. Your father must make peace with Jürgen!“

Lisa shook her head. „We have tried everything in the last years. He’s too stubborn.“

„Then I will take care of it,“ Marco said determined, „and if it’s the last thing I do.“

„Well, I hope that there still will be many things you do,“ the voice of Doctor Klopp suddenly filled the room, „for example, letting me examine your leg.“

Neither Marco nor Lisa or Marcel had heard him approaching, too focused on their conversation. But that was the moment Marco outgrew, his love for Erik taking the command of his actions.

„Can we talk in private?“ he asked the tall physician.

„Yes, sure,“ Jürgen answered and he didn’t sound half as surprised as Marco would have thought.

„We’ll see if we can help your parents,“ Marcel said to Lisa, gifting her with an encouraging smile. Both of them stood up but before Erik’s sister left, she hugged Marco. „Thank you,“ she whispered into his ear, „and good luck.“

 

***

 

As soon as Lisa and Marcel were out of the door, Jürgen took a chair and sat down next to Marco. He didn’t make any attempts to examine him, well-knowing that there was another, important topic they had to talk about first.

„I assume that you know why Erik’s parents have reservations against me?“ the physician said. He looked miserable and Marco could only imagine what was going on in his mind. Jürgen had been in the same situation like he himself some years ago, fearing for the life of a beloved one, only that Jonas had lost his fight.

„Yes, but I don’t share them,“ Marco answered, earning a grateful gaze.

„Thank you, Marco, that means a lot,“ the doctor murmured.

„We all must focus on Erik’s recovery now. You have witnessed yourself that his subconsciousness recognizes people and moods, we can’t risk that he feels the tension between you and his dad,“ Marco continued, surprised how mature he sounded. All the more, it was relieving that he was able to do something.

„You’re right,“ Klopp replied, rubbing his temples. „But, I have tried oftentimes in the last years to apologize and to make up with Erik’s father. It was useless, to say the least.“

„But now he’s fighting for his life,“ Marco said calmly. „That should change the situation.“ He tried to ban all of his deep worries, focused on helping Erik with reuniting his ‚real‘ father and his foster father.

„Can I have a look at your leg?“ Jürgen suddenly asked, standing up and bending over Marco’s body. At first, the blond was stunned because the physician had changed the subject so abruptly but then, he understood that Klopp needed to focus on a concrete task to not be outrun by his feelings.

„Sure,“ Marco said gently, folding the blanket away. Jürgen washed his hands and palpated his leg afterwards.

„Look, here are the new scars,“ he explained, pointing at the thick red lines that still had stitches. „And underneath them are the old ones. They are almost healed and yet they are still visible and you will always remember the pain they have caused you.“

„But I have learned to live with them, they are a part of my life,“ Marco replied. „I can’t turn back the time and avoid the accident with my bike. I can only try to be more careful in the future, to not hurt myself and others.“

It was crystal clear that they weren’t talking about Marco’s leg anymore.

„Yes, but what if someone else would have been responsible for your accident and not you yourself? The situation would be much more difficult, then.“ Jürgen had stopped to touch Marco’s leg, looking at him sincerely.

„But who’s the one to blame? My father because he bought me the bike? Marcel because he chose the track we rode? No. It was entirely my fault - and fate.“ Marco made a pause before he took a deep breath. „And it’s the same with Jonas. You are not responsible for his accident, neither is Erik who couldn’t prevent it. It was hard for Erik to understand that and his father is still fighting with his feelings. I will talk to him like I have talked to you.“ Marco folded the blanket back over his leg. „I will tell him that he should support Erik, that it doesn’t help anyone if he’s at odds with you. No one of us can undo the accident. He should be proud of his son that he became such a wonderful physician and he should not open old wounds. The fresh ones are severe enough.“

Kloppo snuffled before he lay his hand upon Marco’s cheek, caressing him quickly. „You sure that you are a sports scientist and not a philosopher?“

Marco smiled weakly. „At the moment I’m just a man who’s fearing for the love of his life.“

 

***

 

Doctor Klopp had soon left, he wanted to go and see to Erik, and to Marco’s surprise, he had fallen asleep, completely exhausted. When he opened his eyes again, Erik’s father was sitting next to him.

„Uhm, hello,“ he said perplexed, „I’m sorry that I feel asleep, how late is it?“

„You were only sleeping for some minutes, I’m sorry that I have woken you up. But Lisa thought that I should talk to you... I can leave, you should get a rest.“ He stood up immediately, apparently feeling uncomfortable.

„No, please stay. I wanted to talk to you anyway and you didn’t wake me up.“ Marco took a glass of water that stood on his nightstand and gulped it down to get his head clear.

Erik’s father took a seat again and suddenly, Marco didn’t know how to start. He closed his lids for a second, seeing Erik’s tortured body on the intense care unit before his mind’s eye, and then he knew what he had to say.

„We all must focus on Erik’s recovery now,“ he stated, urgently. „I know that you have a problem with Jürgen but, you must solve it, for Erik’s sake.“ He folded away the blanket and presented Erik’s father his leg. „Here, look at my leg, at all the stitches and scars. I had a horrible accident and Erik saved my life not only once just like Jürgen saved Erik’s life. Erik is still alive and a wonderful doctor while Jonas is dead, lying in a grave. Jürgen has suffered enough, believe me.“

„Did you talk to him? Did he send you to have this conversation with me?“ Erik’s father hissed.

Marco shook his head and sighed. „There’s only one motivation I had for our talk. I want Erik to become healthy because I love him more than my own life. If he would die, a part of me would die with him.“ The conversation had strained Marco so much that he felt tears welling up again but, he wasn’t ashamed to cry them. They streamed down his face silently and he didn’t even have the energy to wipe them away.

„I’m sorry,“ Erik’s father whispered, offering Marco a handkerchief.

The blond took it but before he wiped his nose, he murmured: „Don’t apologize to me. Make your peace with Jürgen and tell Erik that you love him. He needs to recover, he simply has to.“

Erik’s father nodded and then, Marco wasn’t the only one anymore who was crying desperate tears over Erik’s fate.


	10. The next visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I am back with another update. The last days had been quite straining and I needed some time away from my stories. Nevertheless, I hope that you will like this chapter. I didn't want to end it with another cliffhanger because I think the topic is too serious. 
> 
> Thank you all who are still with me and thank you so much, Blue_Night, for your amazing support. :-)

„Marco, Marco, I have good news!“ Jürgen stormed into the blond’s room and froze in the next second. „I’m sorry,“ he added reserved when he saw Erik’s father. The tall physician backed away and shot Marco an almost helpless gaze.

„No, it’s okay, Jürgen,“ Erik’s father answered, swallowing, „we should talk anyway.“ His voice mirrored his hesitation because he apparently feared that he would get rejected after the long time he had been too stubborn to make his peace with Klopp. „But first, please tell us how Erik is doing.“ He sat down on his chair, his hands clenching around the armrests. Marco could literally feel that he was not less tensed than he himself, although Jürgen had announced good news.

Klopp looked at both of them with an honest smile. „To make it short: He’s stable, his results are good and the antibiotics are operating. It couldn’t be any better at this point in time.“

„That’s great to hear,“ Marco stated, a wave of relief running through his body, making him dizzy and lighthearted. Could it be that Erik would make it? That he would be able to hold him in his arms again, telling him how much he loved him? Preferably, he would have wanted to go to the intense care unit to say it right away, to stroke and caress Erik until he would wake up.

„We will reduce the drugs in the next hours to get him out of the coma. It will still take some time until he’s fully conscious but, there’s a clear progress.“ Klopp sighed. „I’m so glad, I can’t tell you,“ he added silently, not able to hide his utter exhaustion. He had not only fought for Erik’s life in the operation room, Marco thought, but also against his overwhelming feelings and his memories.

„Thank you, Jürgen,“ Erik’s father replied, his voice breaking before he reached out his hand to the physician, „I know that you saved his life.“

Klopp shrugged but it was clear to see that the words had reached his heart and so he took the offered hand. „Why don’t we drink a coffee together? Marco deserves a rest. We can go over to the doctor’s office, we’re undisturbed there, Thomas“, he suggested to Erik’s father.

„Good idea,“ Erik’s dad replied, „try to sleep a little bit, Marco. You are doing so much for Erik, I’m really thankful that you are by his side. And get well soon yourself with your leg.“ He shyly embraced the companion of his son and patted his shoulders. „We’ll be back tomorrow.“

„And I’ll be back even earlier when I get news, I promise,“ Jürgen told Marco before he invited Thomas to leave the room and have their long overdue conversation.

 

***

 

„He’s asleep,“ were the next words Marco heard, uttered obviously by Marcel.  
  
„We should leave him be and come back tomorrow“, the voice of a woman, probably Lisa, added.  
  
And as much as Marco wanted to answer, he was too worn out to move a single limb or even his tongue, letting himself be claimed by sleep again.

 

***

 

„Good morning!“

Marco still was sound asleep when he heard the words in his subconsciousness, and the voice started a chain of reactions faster than he could think. „How’s Erik doing?“ he croaked out before he was even able to open his eyes. Despite his drowsiness, he remembered instantly what had happened the previous day, that the love of his life was lying in a coma, fighting for his life.

„You should have a look yourself,“ Jürgen smiled at him, pointing at the wheelchair he had brought with him.

„I can visit him?“ Suddenly, Marco was wide awake, almost jumping out of the bed but because he apparently had forgotten about his own surgery, a sharp pain captured him when he shifted his entire weight on the operated leg.

„Slowly!“ Klopp came to help, „you still have the time to go to the bathroom. Erik was stable throughout the night.“

„But he’s still in a coma?“ Marco wanted to know while he hastily hobbled to the bathroom to relieve himself, to brush his teeth and get dressed.

„Yes,“ Jürgen shouted over to him, „it will still take some hours or even a day until he wakes up. But your presence might help him to come back earlier.“  
  
He winked at Marco who had left the bathroom in record time and was now heaving himself into the wheelchair. „Are you still on duty?“ the blond wanted to know while Jürgen pushed him out of the door.

Jürgen shook his head. „Not officially. I will go home for some hours and sleep after we have visited Erik. Roman will take over in the meantime.“

„I see“, Marco replied, chewing on his next words. He didn’t know how he should start, asking Jürgen how his talk with Erik’s father had been. Luckily, the physician sensed what he wanted to say.

„Everything is fine,“ he murmured, increasing the speed which he shoved Marco through the hallways with. „Finally.“ He didn’t add anything and Marco left it with that, not wanting to urge Klopp to tell him more. He had stated that everything was fine and Marco would believe it. For now, only Erik and his visit counted.

 

***

 

His beloved one still looked thin and vulnerable when Marco saw him, but at least his cheeks were rosier than before. There were still a lot of cables and tubes around Erik, however, some of them had disappeared if Marco remembered it correctly.

He limped over to Erik and sat down on the chair right next to him. „Hey, babe,“ he said tenderly, taking Erik’s hand in his own. Marco didn’t know if he should tell him that Jürgen and his father had had a talk, and he looked over to Klopp questioningly. The doctor nodded, checking the monitors nearby.

„Jürgen told me that your results are good. I’m so relieved to hear that, darling, keep on fighting, you are doing great.“ Marco stroked Erik’s fingers. „Your parents and Lisa are here, they will visit you later.“ The blond imagined that Erik had moved his digits and he gazed surprised at Klopp who gave him a sign that he should go on. „Jürgen and your father had a talk yesterday and they finally made up with each other. Everything is all right, my love, you only have to wake up.“  
  
Erik winced another time, now more visibly, and Klopp stepped closer to him. „Marco is right, you don’t have to worry anymore. Your mom and dad will come to see you, it’s early morning but they should be here soon.“

Marco squeezed Erik’s hand gently and then, several things happened at the same time.

The monitors started to beep in an enormous volume while Erik tossed and turned on the sheets, making choking noises. His eyes were still closed and he didn’t react to Kloppo who tried to soothe him. „Shhh, I will remove it, just give me a minute,“ he murmured.

„What’s up, what’s wrong with him?“ Marco asked in panic because Erik apparently tried to retch now. Shocked as he was, he had let go of Erik’s hand, too afraid to hold it again and cause him further pain.

„He’s fighting against the artificial respiration,“ Jürgen explained while he searched for some items in the cabinet nearby. „I will try to extubate him but I need a new breathing tube if it doesn’t work and if I have to intubate him again.“

In the meantime, Roman had arrived, alarmed by the warning sounds of the monitors. He had understood the situation immediately, assisting Klopp and switching the alarm tones off.

„Marco, can you please take his hand while I pull the tube out?“ Jürgen asked, bending over Erik. The blond held Erik’s hand firmly, caressing him, trying to calm him down - trying to lay all the love he felt for him into his trembling strokes.

Then, Jürgen removed the tube as carefully as possible, a sight Marco would never forget in his whole life. Erik made one last choking sound before it was dead silent in the room. Klopp already had a new tube in his disinfected and gloved hands, as well as a medical device he obviously needed if he would have to insert it.

Marco intensified his strokes, Erik’s hand embedded between his sweaty palms. He wouldn’t let go of it, he would caress it as long as it was needed, bringing Erik back to life. His heart clenched, in fact, his entire body clenched while he hoped desperately that Erik would be able to make it without the artificial respiration.  
  
„Please, baby, breathe,“ he whispered urgently, placing a soft kiss upon Erik’s hand, his gaze glued to Erik’s chest, hoping that it would heave when Erik was sucking oxygen into his lungs. He had never waited for anything more than for this breath, for the visible sign that the love of his life was recovering. The next second stretched to an eternity and Marco barely noticed that Jürgen prepared everything to intubate Erik again.

„Breathe,“ Marco repeated, tears shooting into his eyes before his consciousness shrank to Erik’s thorax _that didn’t move the slightest_ and finally, everything was too much for him. „Damn it, Erik, BREATHE!“ he cried out.

And Erik did.


	11. The hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I am writing only very slowly at the moment but here's the next update of my sequel. Please give me some feedback, it encourages me to go on and reassures me that my fics are still read. 
> 
> Thank you, Blue_Night, for helping me with the beta and everything else. ;-)
> 
> PS: Readers of my story "Where the buck stops" might notice the little allusion to that fic. ;-)

The moment Marco heard Erik’s breath, he stood up and limped out of the intensive care unit as fast as he could with his operated leg. At the door, he pushed Erik’s parents out of the way, his eyes blind from his tears. Nothing could stop him from running away, it was finally too much for him to bear.

Jürgen looked after him surprised but he didn’t stop him, he bent over Erik, apparently to check if his breathing was steadier. Marco could hear that Klopp explained Erik’s mom and dad that he was breathing on his own and that it was a huge step for their son, then the door behind him fell shut.

As soon as he was out of the intensive care unit, Marco leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath. His own leg hurt, his eyes burnt from his tears and his head felt like exploding.

He had yelled at his boyfriend and the bad conscience slowly crept into his mind. What had gotten into him? What should the physicians and nurses think of him because he had lost his control?

„Sit down.“ The soothing voice of Jürgen reached Marco’s ear and the physician pointed at the wheelchair he held in his hands. Although the blond was still ashamed, he couldn’t keep himself upright any longer and he accepted the offer gladly, sinking down like a bundle of pure misery. „He heard you,“ Jürgen said softly and Marco suppressed a sob.

„I shouted at him, I shouldn’t have done that,“ he murmured.

„It was exactly the right thing to do, Marco,“ Klopp answered. „He’s breathing on his own in a deep, steady flow. His parents are with him now so you can have a pause. Come on, I’ll bring you back to your room. The other doctors will take care of Erik.“

Marco nodded, completely wrung out. He so needed to go back to sleep even if it was still early in the morning but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop the rollercoaster in his mind. „When will he wake up?“ the blond asked, turning around to Jürgen. „I want to be by his side when he does.“

„I don’t know,“ the physician replied, wheeling Marco back into the direction of his room. „We will reduce the drugs that are keeping him in the artificial coma, and they should be tapered off in the evening. Then his body will set the pace.“

„I see,“ Marco sighed. If only Erik would be conscious again, it would be so much easier for them. He would be able to comfort and console him, to talk to him and to be there for him.

„You are already there for him,“ Jürgen said softly because the blond obviously had uttered his last thoughts aloud. „But don’t strain yourself, we should see to your leg and tell Mario to do the first exercises with you.“

„Okay,“ Marco gave in. Spending time with his friend and physiotherapist would maybe distract him, and his leg was still a raging source of pain, if he was honest to himself.

Carefully, Marco heaved himself onto his bed when they were finally back in their room.

His eyes darted to the second, empty bed and the longing for his boyfriend made him suddenly nauseous. He had to fight against a wave of sickness and noticed barely that Klopp has started to examine his leg. „Ouch!“ he exclaimed, biting on his lip when the physician had touched the sensitive operation area.

„I see,“ the doctor stated, apparently worried. „Please use your crutches and don’t put too much weight on your foot during the next days. We can’t risk that the wound gets infected because we are too careless. Besides, I will order Simone to renew the bandage around your leg.“ Jürgen folded the blanket over Marco’s body and once again, the yearning for Erik became almost unbearable. His boyfriend was a physician himself, he would have been able to soothe Marco and to patch him up.

But now, Erik was a patient himself.

 

***

 

„Hey, Marco, how are you doing?“ Simone entered the room only a few minutes after Jürgen had left. She carried a huge pack of bandages and salves in her arms and sat down right next to the blond on the bed.

„Shitty,“ Marco croaked out before he presented the nurse his leg so that she could wrap a new bandage around it.

„Then we’ll do something against. I know that I’m not Erik but he will be fine again and in the meantime, we all will look after you.“ Simone gifted Marco with a sincere smile and he had to bite some more tears away.

„Thank you, Simone,“ he murmured before he savored the treatment. The nurse knew exactly how to do him good, she massaged his leg softly and applied a cooling salve on all the right parts before she wrapped the tight bandage that relieved the pain instantly around Marco’s leg.

„You’re welcome,“ she answered and squeezed the blond’s shoulder. „And once Erik is recovering, we will indulge him together. You can help me with washing him or putting some lotion on his skin. I bet he will love it.“ Simone winked at her patient and finally, Marco managed a smile that reached his eyes.

„That would be great,“ he replied.

„That _will_ be great,“ Simone stated firmly. „Take a rest now, you will need your strength in the next days.“

 

***

 

However, Marco didn’t get any sleep, the images of Erik breaking down, lying in the hospital bed fighting for his life, haunting him. He tossed and turned on his own bed, trying to keep his operated leg still. The pain had faded, and he knew that it was Simone’s merit who had not only taken care of the wound but of his soul when she did what Erik would have done otherwise.

And still it wasn’t the same. To feel Simone’s gentle digits upon his skin had increased Marco’s wish to feel Erik’s fingers there instead.

„Hey man, everything all right?“ Marco hadn’t heard Marcel coming to his room, carrying a bag in his arms. „Here, I bought some buns and coffee in case the hospital breakfast is uneatable.“

„Thank you,“ Marco stated, gladly taking the coffee and the distraction. „I need to stay awake in case Erik’s state is changing.“

„Something new?“ Marcel asked, sitting down and taking the other coffee.

„He’s breathing on his own,“ Marco explained, sipping thoughtfully from his beverage.

„But that’s great!“ his friend exclaimed.

„I’m still so scared,“ Marco admitted, looking at the shorter one. „What if there will be complications? I can’t do anything for him, it’s driving me insane!“

„You can do something for him, Marco. Just be there for him, he feels your presence, I’m sure about it,“ Marcel tried to calm his friend down.

„The nurse told me that I can help her with taking care of him once he’s awake,“ the blond added. „But that means that he will be very weak then, isn’t it so?“

Marcel nodded. „Yes, I think so. Maybe he won’t be able to stand up within the first days and he will need a lot of assistance. Important is that he will wake up soon, now that he’s off the artificial breathing. And then you can help him.“

A small smile darted over Marco’s face. „I will, just like he has helped me with that damn leg.“ He pointed into the direction of his foot.

„How is it going?“ Marcel wanted to know.

„Well, ‚going‘ might be the wrong word but it’s getting better. If only Erik would be here to have a look at it. I miss him so much!“ Marco sighed.

„You’ll have him back soon,“ Marcel meant. „It’s only a matter of time.“

„Yeah, I hope so,“ Marco murmured. „I’ll have to tell him so many things when he’s awake. And I have to ask him something...“ he added shyly.

Marcel raised his eyebrows and grinned. „Is it what I am expecting?“

Marco could feel that he blushed and he only nodded as a reply.

„Congratulations!“ Marcel said and hugged his friend. „Can I be your best man?“   
  
He looked at Marco with so much hope that the other one puffed him in the side. „Who else if not you?

„Erik will be so happy, I bet he will say ‚yes‘! I can’t wait for him to hear your question!“ Marcel smiled all over his face. „That will speed up his recovery, I’m sure.“

„Yes, I’ll only have to wait until the drugs are reduced and until he’s back with me,“ Marco replied. Suddenly, he felt new hope rising. The thought of the proposal filled his heart with bliss and he couldn’t await the moment when Erik would be awake again, able to listen to him, to feel his caresses.

 

***

 

But Erik didn’t wake up.


	12. The sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my at the moment slow writing pace. But I hope that you will like this chapter nevertheless, I didn't want to let you wait for too long for the next update. 
> 
> Feedback is always very welcome! :-)
> 
> Thank you, my friend Blue_Night, for doing the beta. :-)

„Hey darling, good morning“, Marco greeted his boyfriend softly while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Like the nights before, he hadn’t been able to take a real rest, too concerned about Erik. Every now and then, he had drifted away for some minutes or a few hours, but the sleep he had caught this way was far away from being refreshing.

Marco stood up and walked over to the other bed in his room where Erik was lying now, still breathing steadily on his own, but also still unconscious. Jürgen had decided to bring him here the day before yesterday, hoping that Erik would wake up in the familiar, quiet surrounding, rather than in the buzzing intensive care unit. The brunet was monitored thoroughly, beeping sounds filling the room, cables running from Erik’s chest and arms to several medical devices. At first, they had intimidated Marco but, he had gotten used to them quickly and now he didn’t even hear the sounds anymore.

The blond stroked over Erik’s cheek with tenderness, Erik’s stubble tickling his fingers. The slight beard didn’t change the handsomeness of his boyfriend but, Marco had agreed to Simone’s suggestion to wash and shave Erik later, together with her. Everything he could do for his boyfriend was a welcomed task and Marco hoped that his beloved one would finally wake up when he was taking care of him.

Jürgen had explained that there was no medical reason for Erik still being unconscious, it must be his mind that was keeping him from waking up. Probably the pain he had endured during the last weeks had been so massive that his brain was taking a break, refusing to feel a similar ache again.

Marcel had brought a CD player so that Marco was able to play their favorite music for Erik, but that also hadn’t had the desired effect so far. Nevertheless, Marco switched the player on after he had been in the bathroom, sitting by Erik’s side and stroking his naked arm in sync to the rhythm of their songs. Then, he waited for Simone to show up.

„I hope that I won’t be too clumsy, love,“ he said to Erik, „I have never done that before but maybe, you will like it. Simone is much better in washing and shaving you, but I will do my best, okay?“ He gently kneaded Erik’s fingers when the door flew open and the nurse came in.

„Good morning, you two, I see that you are ready?“ she greeted them and put Erik’s blanket away without further ado. Marco was still shocked how thin and vulnerable his boyfriend looked, the fresh scars on his pelvis a sharp contrast to the unharmed skin. „Marco will help me today,“ Simone announced, a smile in her voice, „two are better than one.“

She went to the wash basin to disinfect her hands and to take a washing mitten that she handed to Marco after she had put some water and lotion on it. „Here you go, start with his chest, around the cables, and dry him off afterwards.“ She gave the blond a towel and looked at him, approvingly. „Don’t worry, I know that you will be gentle.“

Cautiously, Marco placed the cloth upon Erik’s skin. „Don’t get scared,“ he told his beloved one who didn't show any sign of consciousness, „I will take care of not hurting you.“ Then, he wiped over his chest with a first stroke.

“Yes, this way, and don’t forget his arms,“ Simone encouraged him, and Marco did as he was told, running the washing mitten over Erik’s arms and drying them off afterwards.

„He’s savoring it,“ the nurse whispered, „look at his heartbeat.“ And indeed, Erik responded to the touch, the heartbeat had paced up a little bit but was still steady and strong, as well as his breathing. „I have an idea how we can make it even better for him.“ Simone gave Marco a bottle with body oil. „Massage it into his skin, it will do him good,“ she advised him.

The blond let some drops flow into his hands and moved them back to Erik’s chest. He sighed because it felt wonderful to finally sense Erik’s skin underneath his fingertips although the whole situation was still so complicated.

„We’ll turn him onto his side,“ Simone said, „then you can reach his back, it must be very tensed.“ With Marco’s assistance, they really manoeuvered Erik onto his side so that Marco had access to his back.

„Wash him and then, massage him a little bit, I will be back in five minutes, I have forgotten something,“ the nurse suggested. „Don’t worry, you can’t do anything wrong,“ she soothed Marco before she left.

Then, the blond was alone with his boyfriend. Maybe that’s what Simone had wanted, he thought? Granting them some time on their own? Marco took the washing mitten and brushed it over Erik’s back before he dried him off and grabbed the oil. Erik must be really tensed after the long time he had already lain in bed, the blond mused, placing both of his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders.

„Let me indulge you a bit,“ he murmured, his thumbs circling over Erik’s muscles. They glided over the skin easily and Marco relaxed, trying to focus on helping his beloved one as good as he could. Because they were alone, he bent over Erik’s neck and kissed him shyly on his nape.

He still tasted so good. Although Erik’s body was full of drugs, Marco could smell his own unique scent and he held his breath just to exhale after some seconds. The blond continued massaging his boyfriend, placing another kiss on the crook of his neck. And suddenly, he heard it. Marco held his breath until he could only listen to Erik’s breathing anymore - and to a silent humming sound.

„Mmmmmh“, Erik voiced while Marco’s heart missed a beat. Could it be that his love was waking up or was his mind already playing tricks on him? But then he heard it again. „Mmmmmh,“ Erik hummed. Was he savoring his treatment?

The blond didn’t know what he should do now, should he search for the doctors or Simone, or should he simply stay with his boyfriend and continue to stroke him? Erik’s eyes still weren’t open, and he didn’t show any signs of consciousness, except for the murmuring sounds he made every now and then.  
  
„It’s fine, I’m here with you, I won’t go away, darling,“ Marco whispered, his voice trembling. He felt that he had to stay by Erik’s side, that he couldn’t leave. Maybe, he would be able to bring Erik back with his caresses and his presence.

„Do you like that?“ he questioned softly, his fingers kneading Erik’s shoulders. „I hope that you do.“ Marco felt nauseous, nervous and excited, all at once, and he prayed that Erik would come back to him. Finally.

Another humming escaped his boyfriend and this time it really sounded like an expression of pleasure. „Are you trying to talk to me? Was that a ‚yes‘?“ With tenderness, Marco ran his fingers through Erik’s fine hair and nuzzled the neck with his nose. „Baby, you have to come back, I need you,“ he whispered into Erik’s ear.

„MMMM!“, was the reply, this time louder and almost angry, but Erik still didn’t open his lids. The murmuring finally made Marco insecure and the whole atmosphere changed. What if Erik wasn’t feeling pleasure but discomfort? „Are you in pain? If only I would know what’s wrong with you“, the blond whispered, desperately. He started to panic but to his luck, Simone returned in the next minute.

„Simone!“ Marco exclaimed, „I think Erik is noticing something, he is voicing sounds, would you please come here!“ He didn’t only feel desperate now, he sounded also frantically and the nurse hurried to his side.

„MMMMM......!“, Erik uttered and Simone took his hand.

„I hear you, Erik, it’s me, Simone,“ she said, „do you want to tell us something?“  
  
But suddenly, Erik stopped making noises and Marco could see by his dropped heart rate that he was gone again, back in a deeper coma.

„I’ll have to inform doctor Klopp,“ Simone stated, „he must know it.“ Gently, she placed Erik’s hand back on the blanket.

„So you heard it, too?“ Marco asked her, just to make sure, while hope and fear were battling in his mind.

„Yes, I did,“ Simone confirmed.

„But what was it!!“ Marco exclaimed, scared. „Is he in pain or what did he want to express?“

„Isn’t that obvious?“ Simone replied. However, Marco was totally clueless.

„No,“ he whispered, the whole situation really exhausting and straining him. „I just heard him murmuring like you did, ‚mmmmm‘, that’s what he uttered all of the time but it doesn’t make any sense!“

This time, Simone took Marco’s hand and held it firmly in hers. „Oh dear, it does make sense“ she said touched, stroking over his palm. „He wanted to say your name.“


	13. The awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers,
> 
> after an eternity, I am finally back with my English stories and especially with this one. I received so many lovely, wonderful comments under the chapters of the first part, "Good Medicine", from pinkquill22. Dear, I cannot thank you enough for leaving such amazing feedback, for giving my story a try and for bringing back the joy I had and have with Dr. Durm and his patient Marco. So I want to dedicate this chapter to you. :-)
> 
> Thank you also my friend Blue_Night for your fast beta. Sweetie, I would be lost without you!
> 
> As always, feedback is my "fuel" to go on with writing. :-)

„He wanted to say... what?“ Marco just had to make sure.

„Marco. He wanted to say Marco,“ Simone replied softly. „I’m sure that he is feeling your presence and what you are doing for him. We just have to be patient.“ The nurse pressed Marco’s hand again, then she turned Erik carefully on his back and left the room. „I will inform Doctor Klopp. That’s a huge progress, Marco.“

With these words, she left them alone, and Marco looked at his boyfriend who again had drifted into a deeper coma. „I heard you, babe, I’m sorry that I didn’t understand you at first. I’m here with you, I won’t go away“, he murmured, still positively shocked about what had happened. Marco took Erik’s hand again, stroking the fingers gently until a few minutes later, Jürgen arrived.

„Somebody is slowly coming back to us?“, he greeted Erik and Marco. „Let me have a look.“ The tall doctor took a lamp and examined Erik’s eyes, then he run his fingers over Erik’s bare feet to provoke a reaction, but the young doctor didn’t even wince.

„We still have to be patient“, Klopp repeated Simone’s words, „at the moment, he’s deeply unconscious but that can change quickly. Go on with treating him, Marco, he’s definitely noticing it.“

„I will. Thank you“, Marco croaked out. Preferably, he would have wanted to take the massage oil immediately to indulge his boyfriend but he knew that Erik needed a rest first.

„We should ask Mario to intensify his exams with Erik, maybe the physiotherapy will revive his spirits and boost his circulation“, Klopp mused.

„Yes, that's a good idea!“ Marco answered absentmindedly. But the thought that Mario would spend time with Erik and him was definitely soothing.

„Is everything okay, Marco?“ the tall doctor sensed Marco’s confusion. „Is it about your own leg?“

„Nah“, Marco denied because his operation scar was healing surprisingly fast, considering the circumstances.

„What’s it, then?“ Klopp didn’t give in.

„Do you think that I am strong enough to be there for him? I want to help him but what if it’s not enough?“ Marco whispered, hoping that Erik couldn’t hear him this time. He didn’t know himself why the words had slipped out of his mouth, towards Jürgen of all people.

Jürgen sat down right next to Marco. „Of course you are,“ he said warmly, „you are all that he needs. You don’t have to do much, just be there for him, hold his hand, take him in your arms. You can do that, Marco.“

„You really think so?“ Marco still wasn’t convinced, he felt lonely and insecure all of a sudden.

„I don’t only think so, I know it“, Jürgen replied.

And suddenly all dams broke. Sitting on the mattress of his bed, Jürgen right next to him, Marco told him about his plans. „See, it’s because I wanted to... well, I wanted to ask him...“, Marco swallowed. He didn’t dare to throw a look at Erik who was lying behind him on the other side of the room anyways, knowing that he would probably start to cry if he would see his handsome face.

„Yes?“ Jürgen encouraged him to go on although Marco was quite sure that Erik’s foster dad knew exactly what he wanted to utter.

Marco needed several seconds and deep breaths but, when he finally had the courage to speak, he was much louder than he had intended to be in the first place. „Before Erik broke down, I wanted to ask him if he would marry me.“

Now the words were out of his mouth and Marco could only hope that Jürgen would take them well. After all, he wanted the former boyfriend of Klopp's dead son to become his husband.

„Marco, that’s great n...“, Jürgen started.

Yet, he didn’t come any further because rustling sounds made both him and Marco hold their breaths.

Marco thought that his ears had betrayed him, but the sounds got louder and more frantically. Slowly, he turned around, just to find Erik in his bed, his eyes open, his hands grabbing the blanket. Marco wanted to shout that he finally was awake but the words died in his throat when he saw that the young doctor opened his mouth instead, desperately trying to say something.

Jürgen was by his side in no time, taking Erik’s hand and stroking over his cheek. „Shhh, Erik, it’s okay, we are both here, Marco is over there“, he said gently, „everything is fine.“

Erik however tried to move his head from the left to the right as if he wanted to say „no, it’s not fine.“

In the meantime, Marco had also made it to his side, taking Erik’s other hand. „Babe,“ he croaked out, close to tears. His boyfriend still tried to force something out of his mouth but the words didn’t want to leave his hoarse throat. „Don’t strain yourself, love,“ Marco tried to comfort him.

Erik groaned in response and Marco looked alarmed at Jürgen to see if he had done something wrong.

„I know what you want to say,“ Jürgen whispered quietly, „but Marco won’t run away, he will be there in a few hours or days, as well. Don’t cross your limits, you just came back to us, Erik.“

Erik groaned another time, sounding almost angrily. He tried to clear his throat several times, still not moving any limbs other than his hand that grabbed Marco’s fingers weakly.

„Move your ear to his lips, then you can understand him better. I know Erik, he won’t give up until you have received his message, Marco,“ Jürgen murmured touched. „I’m going to bring some medical devices to examine you, Erik, so you have a few minutes of undisturbed time.“

Marco stared at Klopp confused but Erik tried to strengthen the grip around his hand and so he finally focused on his boyfriend and not on the older doctor who left the room now. Carefully, Marco bent over Erik until he sensed his breath at his ear.

„I’m listening, love, but please, you shouldn’t overdo“, Marco whispered, still fighting with his overwhelming feelings and the realization that Erik was awake, „what do you want to say to me?“

Marco stroked Erik’s hand while he still bent over him, ready to catch every word, every sentence Erik might want to croak out, determined to not miss anything this time.

In the end, Erik just said a word consisting of three letters but, when Marco understood that it was the reply to his question, he started to cry tears of joy.

Because after some moments of incredible effort, Erik clearly whispered „yes“.


	14. The favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, 
> 
> I know that this update took me ages, but I have been sick during the last weeks. Now I am hopefully back and curious about your feedback! (And I have to admit that I miss Marcel badly next to Marco's side...)
> 
> My dear Blue_Night, thank you for doing another fast and thorough beta. :-*

Marco looked at Erik as if he would see him for the first time in his life, full of wonder, thankfulness and love. „Did you just say that you want to marry me?“ he whispered to make sure.

In reply, Erik squeezed his hand as firmly as he was able to, while a single tear trickled down his face. Erik was still so very handsome, Marco mused, although he had lost weight during his long time in the coma. 

„You’re making me happy, love,“ Marco murmured and kissed Erik’s cheek, careful to not hurt him but to show him how touched he was. 

Then, Jürgen was back, together with Roman. 

„Jürgen, he said ‚yes‘!“ Marco blurted out when he saw the tall doctor, just to blush in the very next moment. 

„I know,“ Klopp replied fatherly, „congratulations to you both. Now we should take care that your husband-to-be will recover soon, shouldn’t we?“ He pointed at the ultrasound device he was rolling in front of his body. 

„Of course,“ Marco answered, giving way to the two doctors but still holding Erik’s hand while Klopp and his assistant started to take care of their patient. They took blood from Erik, examined his organs with the ultrasound device and renewed the infusion handing on the I.V. pole. 

In the meantime, Erik’s breath had become heavier again, and his eyes were falling shut every now and then due to the exhausting procedure. Marco tightened the grip around his hand because Erik’s fingers threatened to slip out of his embrace. 

„We’re almost done, Erik“, Jürgen stated, „we should just clean your operation wound and then we will leave you alone for a while,“ he continued. „Marco, if you want to, you can wait outside.“ 

The words alarmed the blond and he shook his head firmly. „I will stay by his side, no matter what.“ 

Kloppo shot him a strange gaze but Marco didn’t really notice it because Erik started to toss on the sheets. Cautiously, Jürgen pulled Erik’s blanket back and revealed his pelvis, a white bandage stuck around the area where the surgery had taken place. Suddenly, Marco became aware that he had never seen the wound before because the doctors had somehow managed it to change the bandage whenever he hadn’t been around. 

Jürgen started to remove the bandage and Erik tightened his grip around Marco’s fingers, apparently getting together the last of his strength to do so.

And then, Marco saw it. A nasty, huge wound right next to Erik’s belly button, still red and not healed, and he understood how close the call had actually been. He tried to pull himself together and to avert his gaze while Jürgen and Roman both bent over Erik to clean the area. 

Erik started to whimper and soon to groan before he turned his head to bury it in the crook of Marco’s arm. „Hush, I’m here, you’re doing so fine, darling“, Marco whispered soothing words into Erik’s ear, not sure if his love would hear him. Marco’s arm became wet from Erik’s silent tears and he counted the seconds, praying that Erik wouldn’t have to suffer for very much longer. 

Finally, it was over. Erik rolled his head back on the mattress, letting out a last, heartfelt sob, before his eyes fell shut completely. 

„Give him some rest, Marco“, Kloppo suggested, „he will sleep for some hours, I guess, and he needs it. Why don’t we remove the stitches on your leg in the meantime? It’s about the time.“

Marco agreed perplexed, because he had completely forgotten about his own leg. 

„Come on, we’ll go over to my room, Roman will check Erik for a few minutes longer, seeing how his circulation is developing.“ Klopp’s assistant nodded in confirmation and Marco followed Klopp, sensing that something was up, taking his crutches to hobble behind Jürgen whose room was nearby. 

„Here, lie down on the cot“, Klopp encouraged him, once they were alone and the door was closed. 

„You want to tell me something, don’t you?“ Marco didn’t waste any time. He was tired of playing games but, he obeyed Klopp’s order and lifted himself on the cot, revealing his leg that was healing so much better than Erik’s wound. 

„I can’t fool you, can I?“ Klopp took the equipment he would need to remove the stitches from Marco’s leg out of a shelf and gifted his patient with an open smile. Then, he grabbed a stool and sat down. „You have seen the wound yourself, it will still need a long time to heal because of the inflammation. Erik has a long, rocky road of recovery in front of him and sometimes, we have to cause him pain like today. He’s a doctor himself, he knows what’s lying ahead of him but I’m sure that he will try to downplay it once he’s fully awake. But he will need you more than ever, Marco.“ 

„I will be there“. The blond winced because Kloppo had removed the first stitch but more out of surprise and not because it was aching. 

„He will have bad days when he’s desperate. Don’t run away from him, then“, Kloppo added, continuing his work. 

„I won’t“, Marco said honestly. 

Kloppo focused on Marco’s leg. „That’s good to hear. And we still don’t know if he will have health restrictions. For the moment, everything is looking fine, but it could be that he has to learn to walk again, for example.“ 

„Shit,“ Marco stated the first word that came up his mind. „When will you be sure about that?“ 

„In the next few days“. Eventually, Kloppo had removed the last stitches. „It would be good if you could be by his side and encourage him, to give him something he can hold on to when it’s getting rough.“

All of a sudden, Marco was hit by an idea. „Are we finished?“ he asked, already sitting up. 

„We are,“ Klopp replied stunned, „you can go back to him.“ 

Marco grabbed his crutches, determined to not waste any more time. But before he left the tall doctor, there was something he had to say. „Thank you for being so honest, Jürgen. Please keep me informed, will you?“ 

„Of course“, Jürgen replied, „we will help him both, that’s for sure.“ 

Marco shot him a thankful gaze before he limped back to their room. First, he hobbled next to Erik to see if he was still sleeping, stroking his face when he saw that Erik did. Then, he went over to his nightstand to get his mobile out of the drawer, dialing a well-known number.

Luckily, his friend answered in an instance. „Marcel? Listen, Erik is awake! And I need your help. Could you please do me an important favor?“


	15. The box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers,
> 
> I'm writing awfully slowly at the moment, but here's at least a little update. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I couldn't resist to write one... ;-) My friend Blue_Night did the beta for me, thank you, sweetie! 
> 
> Feedback would be precious!

A few hours later, Erik still being sound asleep, Marcel slipped into the room, a bundle stuffed under his arm. „Hey,“ he greeted his best friend with a broad smile, „here you go. And congratulations that he said ‚yes‘ to a dork like you.“ 

„Thank you,” Marco snorted. He was afraid that they might disturb Erik, so he tried to usher Marcel out of the room. „Should we go over to the cafeteria?“ He pointed at his boyfriend - fiancé - and took his crutches. „The guy who is hopefully soon marrying a dork still needs time to recover.“ 

„Is Erik doing better?“ Marcel asked quietly while they left the room, but not without Marco shooting another longing gaze in the direction of the man he loved so much. 

„It depends,“ Marco answered while he closed the door behind them, holding his two crutches with one hand. „He’s awake from time to time but he is very weak, and his wound is huge and not healing properly. It will still take a long time until he will be fully recovered.“ He paused, looking at his friend. „Kloppo also said that he might have to learn a few things again, like walking or so.“ 

The blond looked at his feet, not daring to face Marcel’s gaze but his friend got him. „You will go through this together. It’s going to be hard, but you can do that and you will do that. Promise me?“ 

Marco nodded. 

„And I will help you if you need some distraction. Or an engagement ring,“ Marcel smiled, lifting the bundle he was still holding. „Shall we get a coffee and then you can choose one for him?“ 

„That’s a good idea“, Marco said thankfully, „I am quite sure that you have made a great pre-selection. The jeweler was cooperative?“ 

„I told them your story and then he agreed that I can bring you some rings to choose from. I have deposited my credit card there, so we better take care of the box!“ 

Marcel smiled again. In the meantime, they had arrived at the cafeteria. „Sit down, I’ll bring you a coffee. But don’t you dare to open the box until I’m back!“, he threatened Marco playfully. „I want to see your face when you are taking the first look at the rings.“ 

Marco thrummed impatiently with his fingers on the table, waiting for Marcel to come back. He so hoped that the one special ring, the one that would fit to Erik, would be among the ones that Marcel had chosen. A part of him sensed that Erik would need this, a visible proof of their bond, an encouragement for the rocky road they had to travel in the next weeks and months. And he needed it too. He needed to know that Erik was wearing his ring, that they were promised to each other. 

„Do you want to have a bun as well?“ Marcel asked, finally placing two cups of coffee on the table. 

„Naaah,“ Marco shook his head. Although he was a little bit hungry, he was far too excited to eat anything right now. 

„Then open the box,“ Marcel stated solemnly. 

Carefully as if he was handling a treasure, Marco lifted the lid, just to suck in the air sharply in the very next moment. They were all beautiful. Ten elegant silver rings in different sizes and patterns. But right at first sight, he knew exactly which ring would be the one for Erik. It was a simple ring with a matt surface and two black grooves engraved right next to each other. 

„This one“, Marco said without a doubt, taking the ring out of the box. 

„I thought that you would choose it“, Marcel remarked, „it’s your style and I bet that Erik will love it.“ Marco’s best friend fumbled a slightly smaller box out of the big one. „Here, you can already keep the ring, just put it in here, I will pay for it and you give the money back to me when you are released from hospital. Deal?“

„Deal!“ Marco exclaimed full of bliss. He wouldn’t have thought that he could keep the ring right away. 

„And now go back to him, will you?“ Marcel stated, drinking the last sip from his coffee. Marco wanted to finish his cup, too, but Marcel stopped him. „You don’t need any more caffeine, you are excited enough“, he joked. 

„Thank you, Marcel,“ Marco stated, stuffing the box with the ring in his sweatpants’ pocket. Then he hugged his friend tightly. „You know that you will be my best man, don’t you?“ he whispered into Marcel’s ear. 

„I would be very proud“, the shorter one replied touched.

 

***

 

Five minutes later, Marco was back in his room with Erik. His boyfriend had started to toss on the sheets again, slight groans escaping him. Marco hobbled to his side, touching his forehead. „You’re blazing hot, babe,“ he murmured, then deciding that he should better call a nurse. He rang the bell and waited right next to Erik for somebody to appear.

Erik started to murmur incoherent words, still not fully awake. A shiver run down Marco’s spine when he understood a name. „Jonas,“ Erik groaned the name of his former boyfriend who had died in the horrible car accident. 

Erik’s next words however were clearly audible and they scared the hell out of Marco. „Jonas... wait for me,“ Erik panted. Then, his eyes fell shut and several monitors started to beep at the same time.


End file.
